


Y/N L/N and the Prisoner of Azkaban

by hermionesring



Series: The Girl Who Lived [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Live, Not Beta Read, Reader Insert, harry and y/n are whipped for each other in this book lol, your dad is a marauder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionesring/pseuds/hermionesring
Summary: First was the Philosopher’s Stone and second was the Chamber of Secrets. Now was (Y/N) (L/N)’s third year at Hogwarts. Everyone has heard of the saying third time’s the charm, will that be the case for (Y/N) and her three best friends Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger, who wanted nothing more than a normal term?The answer is no. Over the summer, a lunatic murderer named Sirius Black, a fanatic follower of Voldemort, escaped Azkaban but not before getting caught muttering “he’s at Hogwarts... she’s at Hogwarts...” in his sleep. He’s trying to bring back his master Voldemort, but will he be able to go through (Y/N) and her friends first? And everyone knows “she” refers to (Y/N), but who does “he” refer to?Harry Potter x Reader. Oh and I still own nothing. I repeat, I do not own the characters, the storyline, and you.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Reader
Series: The Girl Who Lived [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203686
Kudos: 3





	1. Aunt Eleanor

At night, (Y/N) hid under the covers as she held her wand out with a book in her hand, trying to emit some light from her wand. In the background, a dog could be heard barking as a little amount of light shone through (Y/N)'s window. "Lumos maxima," muttered (Y/N), "lumos maxima."

She then heard Uncle Nicholas’ footsteps approaching her room so she laid back down on the bed properly pretending to be asleep. Her uncle came in the room, turned on the lights, turned it off and left the room. (Y/N) sat back up and covered herself to continue doing what she was doing. “Lumos maxima.” Light came out, but it still wasn’t powerful enough. “Lumos maxima.” Better, but not perfect. “LUMOS MAXIMA!”

There it was, the perfect strong light that went through the window. Her eyes widened and she managed to put out the light from her wand as she laid back down again, feigning sleep with her uncle coming in the second time, turning the lights on and off before leaving. (Y/N) looked over her shoulder and stifled her laughter before actually going to sleep.

(Y/N) wasn’t looking forward to this certain day. Aunt Eleanor, Uncle Nicholas’ elder sister was coming to visit and anything that dealt with her is automatically dreadful. The girl fiddled with her double heart necklace, a present she got from Harry for her thirteenth birthday, which was shortly after Ron unintentionally shouted at her through the telephone. 

Of course Ron didn’t mean to, but as a pure-blood wizard he had no idea how to use a telephone and it ultimately got (Y/N) into trouble, prompting both Harry and Hermione, especially Hermione, to lecture him through their letters.

She smiled as she remembered the gifts her other friends gave her. Ron gave her something called a Sneakoscope he bought during his trip to Egypt and Hermione gave her a Broomstick Servicing Kit as she knew (Y/N) loved playing Quidditch more than anything.

Then, she heard it, Aunt Eleanor knocking on the door using the ringer. “(Y/N)! (Y/N)! Open the door!” Her Aunt Catherine yelled and (Y/N) quietly sighed before walking over and unlocked the door. Aunt Eleanor carelessly tossed her wet umbrella to (Y/N) and Uncle Nicholas and a dog came in.

She closed the door and pulled out a piece of paper that McGonagall sent that needed to get signed. Some school stuff dealing with a Hogsmeade, whatever that was. “Uncle Nicholas, I need you to sign this form.” She asked and he turned around.

“What is it?” He asked.

”Nothing,” said (Y/N), “school stuff.”

Uncle Nicholas walked away. “Later perhaps, if you behave.”

She only stared at him. “I will if she does.” She muttered to herself. She walked over to the doorway that led to the kitchen and saw Aunt Eleanor glaring at her.

”You’re still here, are you?” She asked with a disappointed tone.

(Y/N) glared back. “Yes.” She said in a bored tone.

”Don’t say yes in that ungrateful way!” Aunt Eleanor snapped as she handed her bag to Aunt Catherine. “Damn good of my brother to keep you. She would’ve been headed straight to an orphanage if she was dumped on my doorstep, Nicholas.” 

She turned and saw Madison who was laughing. “Is that my Maddie, is that my little nieceypoo!” She ran over to her and gave her kisses on the top of her head. “Give me a kiss! Come on!”

Uncle Nicholas looked at (Y/N). “Take Eleanor’s suitcase upstairs!” He whisper yelled.

(Y/N) nodded. “Okay.” She walked away and did as she was told.

They all ate dinner except for (Y/N), who was stuck being the one doing all the serving and cleaning and she wasn’t allowed to eat until everyone else was done. She picked up their plates and walked over to the sink to wash it. She paused when she saw Aunt Eleanor offering her dog brandy. When last she looked, dogs aren’t supposed to consume alcohol and she stared.

Aunt Eleanor looked up and glared at (Y/N). “What are you smirking at?” (Y/N) shrugged and began to put some food in another plate. “Where did you send the girl, Nicholas?”

”St. Brutus’. It’s a fine institution for hopeless cases.” Uncle Nicholas said.

”Do they use a cane at Brutus’, girl?”

(Y/N) stared at Aunt Eleanor and Uncle Nicholas without a response until she noticed Uncle Nicholas made a face that told her to say yes. She then gave a creepy grin. “Oh yeah, I’ve been beaten loads of times, mmm.”

Aunt Eleanor looked delighted. “Excellent. I wouldn’t have this namby pamby wishy washy nonsense about not beating people who deserve it.” (Y/N) then turned around with her back to the Walkers, fiddling with the necklace for the second time today. “But you mustn’t blame yourself for how she turned out, Catherine, blame the girl and her father. Your brother, am I right? What is it that he did again?”

“Nothing, he didn’t- he didn’t work, he was unemployed.” Aunt Catherine said.

”And a drunk too, I suppose?” Aunt Eleanor asked.

The assumption immediately angered (Y/N). No one can make an insulting assumption about either one of her parents and get away with it. “That’s a lie!” The girl exclaimed sharply.

Aunt Eleanor glanced at her. “What did you say?”

(Y/N) turned around. “My dad wasn’t a drunk!”

Suddenly, the wine bottle that Aunt Eleanor was holding broke, startling everyone sitting at the table and Aunt Catherine screamed. But she seemed to shrug it off. “Don’t worry, don’t fuss Catherine, I have a very firm grip!” 

Aunt Catherine and Uncle Nicholas stared at (Y/N). “I think it’s time you went to bed.” Uncle Nicholas said.

“Quiet Nicholas,” snapped Aunt Eleanor and then she looked at (Y/N) and snapped her fingers. “You! Clean it up!”

(Y/N) grabbed a rag and walked over to clean the broken glass and Aunt Eleanor continued speaking. “Actually, it’s nothing to do with the father, it’s all got to do with the mother,” she began as (Y/N) picked up the mess with the rag and walked away, “you see it all the time with dogs. If there’s something wrong with the bitch then there’s something wrong with the pup.”

The fact that Aunt Eleanor had the audacity to insult not just her father but her mother as well made her lose her temper completely. And many students in her year at Hogwarts knew that a truly angry (Y/N) was neither pleasant or easy to deal with. 

“SHUT UP! SHUT UP!” (Y/N) shouted, whipping her body around to face her relatives with an enraged expression on her face, slamming the rag on her black dress, glass shards either falling to the floor or leaving small cuts on her bare leg.

Everybody stared at her. Her hair was flowing back and the lights behind her was going out and coming back uncontrollably and the entire room began to shake. "Right," said Aunt Eleanor, holding a finger up, "let me tell you-" but she had been interrupted when her finger began inflating and her whole body soon followed as well.

Her clothes began to rip and Uncle Nicholas began to whine while Aunt Catherine just stared. A bead of her necklace flew right into the grandfather clock, setting off the bird that made a sound and the buttons of her shirt flew away “Nicholas, Nicholas, do something!" She pleaded but when Uncle Nicholas got up, the dog ran and bit his leg. Soon enough Aunt Eleanor flew up, still sitting on the chair and her necklace flew away. The chair broke and Aunt Catherine stood back, another button flew away and hit Madison on the forehead, making her fall to the floor. Madison got back up but fell down again when another button hit her forehead.

Aunt Eleanor grabbed the sheet in an attempt to stop moving but it only grew worse. She let go of and bumped on the ceiling before going out house and began to fly in the air. Uncle Nicholas finally got the dog off of him and ran outside, grabbing her hands. "I've got you, Eleanor, I've got you!" But she screamed and the dog came back biting his leg again, and Uncle Nicholas felt himself getting in the air as well.

"Hold on, hold on!" Aunt Eleanor shouted.

"Get off!" Uncle Nicholas yelled.

"Don't you dare!"

"Sorry!" And then Uncle Nicholas let go of Aunt Eleanor and let her fly away on her own.

He fell to the ground and Aunt Catherine came running outside. "Oh, Nicholas! Oh gosh!"

They both watch Aunt Eleanor fly away in the air. "ELEANOR!" Uncle Nicholas screamed.

Madison stood there continuing to eat food while Aunt Catherine was slowly waving and Uncle Nicholas was on his knees pleading for her to come back with the dog barking next to him.

(Y/N) immediately ran upstairs to her room, slammed the door shut and growled as she kicked the drawer, and sat on the bed with her hands clutched together. Taking a couple of deep breaths, she looked to her right to watch the moving picture of her parents dancing together in a lovely autumn and giving each other a kiss.

After a few moments of thinking, she put on a red leather jacket above her dress and got downstairs with a filled trunk, with a plan to run away from home. How she desperately wanted to stay with one of her friends like she did last year when the Weasleys helped her escape. Then Uncle Nicholas ran in front of her. "YOU BRING HER BACK! YOU BRING HER BACK NOW! YOU PUT HER RIGHT!"

"No!" (Y/N) snapped. "She deserved what she got!"

Uncle Nicholas screamed and tried to push her but she whipped her wand out, aimed it at him and he held his hands up. "Keep away from me!" She exclaimed.

"You're not allowed to do magic outside school!" Uncle Nicholas taunted.

Not that (Y/N) cared anyway at the moment. "Yeah? Try me."

"They won't let you back now," said Uncle Nicholas, "you've nowhere to go."

"I don't care. Anywhere is better than here." She said before walking out of the house.

It was already dark outside and the street lights were on as she walked down the street, away from home. Looking up, she saw that the inflated Aunt Eleanor was still up floating in the air screaming.


	2. The Knight Bus

(Y/N) didn't know how long she had been walking alone in the dark, but she assumed a while had passed now. She took deep breaths as she walked and the only thing that could be heard was the air, her breathing, the sound of the trunk's wheels on the ground, and a dog barking every few minutes then she stopped in the middle of the street, seeing it was completely empty. She then walked over to the curb and let down her trunk and sat on the curb, touching the necklace as if it was the only source of comfort she had at the moment.

The light above her went out and she looked up at it. The wind grew strong and her hair flew back and she looked over her shoulder to see a playground moving. She heard the sound of a twig breaking and she moved her head to see a big black dog appear out of the bushes next to a bench on the street across her.

She stood and pulled out her wand and the dog began barking at her, but before she could do anything, something suddenly pushed her backwards making her fall, and strong light appeared in her eyes and a loud horn was heard, and she turned to see a blue bus coming her way.

When it stopped, a man who stood on the doorway pulled out a piece of paper. "Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor for this evening." He then put the paper back in his pocket and looked around before looking down at (Y/N). "Whatchu doing down there?"

"I fell over." (Y/N) said.

Stan scoffed. "Whatchu fell over for?"

"I didn't do it on purpose!" (Y/N) snapped as she got up.

"Well, come on then!" Stan gestured for her to get in. "Let's not wait for the grass to go."

But (Y/N) didn't enter the bus. She was more focused on the black dog. It wasn't just a regular stray dog to her, something about it felt odd, and over the years (Y/N) learned that any instinct she had couldn't be ignored. She walked to the side but the dog was gone. Stan appeared behind her. "Whatchu looking at?"

"Nothing." (Y/N) said.

"Well, come on, then! In!" (Y/N) reached for her trunk but so did Stan. "No, no, no, I'll get this, you get in." And she entered the bus, hearing Stan grunt as he picked up her trunk.

In the bus, there were a good number of beds and someone was already asleep in one. She slowly walked and looked up at a chandelier. "Come on, come on, move on, move on!" Stan said impatiently and (Y/N) hurried, stopping by the last bed. Stan went in front of her and ripped the receipt out, giving it to (Y/N) who read it and reached for her pocket. Stan then knocked on the window. "Take her away, Ern."

"Yeah, take it away, Ernie!" A small head with a deep voice said. "It's going to be a bumpy ride!"

The driver then immediately drove, making (Y/N) fall back on the bed from the speed. She felt the bed move and watched the chandelier above her move as well. Stan looked at (Y/N) with narrowed eyes. "What did you say your name was again?"

"I didn't." (Y/N) said, sitting on the bed as she gripped the rails.

"Well, whereabouts are you headed?"

"The Leaky Cauldron. That's in London."

Stan cackled and leaned over to the window. "D'you hear that, Ern? 'The Leaky Cauldron. That's in London.'"

"The Leaky Cauldron, aye, if you have the pea soup, make sure you eat it before it eats you." The small head said.

(Y/N) grew confused on how none of the Muggles were noticing anything. "But the Muggles! Can't they see us?"

"Muggles? They don't see nothing do they?" Stan exclaimed.

"No, but if you jab them with a fork, they'd feel!" The small head spoke again. "Ernie, little old lady at 12 o'clock!"

They saw an old lady crossing the street and (Y/N)'s eyes widened. Suddenly the driver hit the brakes and pulled the lever, making (Y/N) fly forward and colliding her face and hands against the window, making her yelp. Once she quickly recovered, she watched the old lady slowly walk and listened to the small head speak.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, three and a half, two, one and three quarters, Yes!"

And the bus moved at a fast rate again, making (Y/N) fall back on the bed. She looked at the newspaper Stan was reading and noticed the front page was a moving mugshot of a man with shoulder length dark curly hair growling. "Who is that?" (Y/N) asked. "That man."

Stan flipped the newspaper and looked at the front, then glanced at (Y/N) with an expression that told her he thought she was stupid for not knowing who he was. "Who is that? Who is-" he then turned the newspaper to her. "That is Sirius Black, that is. Don't tell me you've never been hearing of Sirius Black."

(Y/N) shook her head and Stan leaned over to her. "He's a murderer," whispered Stan, "got himself locked up in Azkaban for it."

"How did he escape?" (Y/N) asked.

"Well, that's the question, isn't it?" Stan exclaimed. "He's the first one that done it!" His voice then turned low and into a whisper. "He was a big supporter of You-Know-Who. I reckon you've heard of him."

(Y/N) nodded. "Yeah. Him I've heard of."

At the London Bridge, the small head began speaking again. "Ernie, two double deckers at 12 o'clock. They're getting closer, Ernie." Stan turned around and (Y/N) watched. "Ernie, they're right on top of us!" The driver then hit brakes and pulled the lever, then pulled down something. "Mind your head." The small head said, and (Y/N) felt herself and the bus getting really weird. "Hey guys? Guys? Why the long faces?" The small head laughed and (Y/N) sighed once everything returned to normal.

The bus then sped. "Yeah, yeah, nearly there, nearly there." The driver then pulled the lever and hit the brakes, parking behind a car and (Y/N) yelped as she felt herself moving forward and collided against the window for the second time. The bus hit the car a bit, triggering the alarm. 

"The Leaky Cauldron. Next stop, Knockturn Alley." Stan said.

(Y/N) turned around and saw a man enter the bus. "Ah, Ms. (L/N)! At last." The man said. She then got off the bus and looked at the sign and the bus went away. The man carried her stuff for her and she entered the Leaky Cauldron, and the man walked out to turn off the alarm using his wand.

The man led her upstairs to a room and she smiled when she saw her owl was already there. "Athena!" She walked over to pet her owl.

"Right, smart bird you got there, Ms. (L/N)." The man said. "She arrived here just five minutes before yourself."

Someone cleared their throat and (Y/N) turned.

"As the Minister for Magic, it is my duty to inform you, Ms. (L/N), that earlier this evening your uncle's sister was located a little south of Sheffield circling a chimney stack." Cornelius Fudge said. (Y/N) was pushed down on the chair and turned down every offer the man kept giving as Fudge kept talking. "The Accidental Magic Reversal Department was dispatched immediately. She has been properly punctured and her memories modified. She will have no recollection of the incident whatsoever." He turned around and walked over. "So that's that and no harm done. Pea soup?"

"Uh, no thank you. Um, minister?"

"Yes?"

"I don't understand."

"Understand?"

"I broke the law. Underage wizards can't use magic at home."

"Oh, come now, (Y/N), the Ministry doesn't send people to Azkaban for blowing up their aunts!" The man laughed awkwardly and Fudge glared at him, making him stop. "On the other hand, running away like that, given the state of things, was very very irresponsible."

"The state of things, sir?"

"We have a killer on the loose."

"Sirius Black, you mean. But what's he got to do with me?"

Fudge laughed. "Nothing, of course. You're safe, and that's what matters." He then shook her hand. "And tomorrow, you'll be on your way back to Hogwarts." He turned around and pointed to a stack of books. "Oh and these are your new schoolbooks! I took the liberty of having them brought here. Now, Tom will show you to your room."

Tom then grabbed the top part of her dress to make her get up. She turned around and looked at Athena. "Athena!" She called, holding an arm out and the stygian owl flew, landing on her arm.

Fudge spoke again. "Oh, by the way, (Y/N), whilst you're here, it would be best if you didn't wander."


	3. The Leaky Cauldron

In the morning the next day, (Y/N) looked out the window (with the Firebolt she saw one time in her mind) then back to her room when she heard a loud rumble. She walked over to a book that has been annoying her and she unbuckled it. Small eyes appeared on the cover but she paid no attention to it. She opened the book but it began to growl at her, small chunks of paper falling on the floor and (Y/N) dropped the book and stepped backwards and hopped right on the bed. Athena turned her head and hooted.

Then the book went right under her bed. (Y/N) got on her stomach and brought her head down to look at the book which wasn't moving at all. The book suddenly growled and moved again and (Y/N) lifted her head in time. It stopped and hid under her bed again.

She untied her shoelaces and held her shoe by the laces as she stood on the bed, holding on the wood and the room began to shake. She dropped her shoe and the book appeared, biting it and (Y/N) jumped on the book, making it whimper but it stopped growling.

After that was settled, (Y/N) walked out of her room wrapping an unbuttoned flannel around her waist and tied the sleeves together and the first thing she saw was Scabbers being chased by a big orange cat, though it also looked like a small tiger. She had no idea who the cat belonged to, but she recognized Scabbers and she grinned, as it told her Ron was here. Hopefully Harry and Hermione were here with him as well.

And her wishes were answered. When she walked out of the hallway, she heard Ron's voice. "I'm warning you, Hermione! Keep that bloody beast away from Scabbers or I'll turn it into a tea cozy!" She walked by the wood with an amused expression and rested her arms on it, watching Ron, who held Scabbers, and Hermione, who held the cat, argue about the cat and the rat with Harry not too far from them, simply letting the arguing occur and doing nothing at all to stop it, although he did look like he was about to go insane from all that arguing.

"It's a cat, Ronald, what do you expect?" Hermione snapped as (Y/N) went down the stairs. "It's in his nature."

"A cat? Is that what they told you? Looks more like a pig with hair!" Ron exclaimed.

"That's rich, coming from the owner of that smelly old shoe brush!" Hermione exclaimed back. (Y/N) stopped in the middle of the steps, her hands on each side of the rail. "Crookshanks, just ignore the mean little boy."

Harry sighed and looked up but his eyes widened when he saw (Y/N) standing on the stairs and took note of how much she changed and grew over the summer, making him blush, but nonetheless, he smiled at seeing her. "(Y/N)!" He greeted happily.

This made Ron and Hermione turn their heads in an instant and followed Harry's gaze and they smiled at seeing her as well. "(Y/N)!" They also greeted happily.

(Y/N) laughed and ran down the stairs, tackling Harry in a hug who of course returned it. She also noticed how much he too has changed and grown taller over the summer, and how good he looked even with the messy hair he‘s pulled off for years and she blushed.

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other with knowing looks. "What? Neither of us get a hug, but only Harry does?" Ron exclaimed in disbelief.

”And I thought I was your best friend, (Y/N).” Hermione mumbled, a little disappointed, and went on to pet Crookshanks.

(Y/N) pulled away and looked at Ron and Hermione. "Well, you two would get a hug from me if you weren't holding a pig with hair or a smelly old shoe brush." She told them. 

"Enough about Scabbers or Crookshanks," said Hermione, changing the topic, "come on, we've got a lot of catching up to do."

(Y/N) sat next to Hermione at a table with Harry and Ron in front of them. They were looking at a newspaper and on the front page was a moving black and white picture of the Weasley family spending time at Egypt. "Egypt. What's it like?" (Y/N) asked.

"Brilliant!" Ron answered. "Loads of old stuff, like mummies and tombs, even Scabbers enjoyed himself."

"You know the Egyptians used to worship cats?" Hermione pointed out with Crookshanks still in her arms, petting her big cat or small tiger.

"Yeah, along with the dung beetle." Ron retorted unimpressed. Harry and (Y/N) chuckled. Ron then glanced at (Y/N) and only noticed the double heart necklace on her at that moment. "Blimey, (Y/N), you never told either of us that you began to see someone during the summer! Tell us about the lucky lad! Who is he?”

Harry gave Ron the side-eye.

Hermione looked at the necklace. "Don't be so quick to assume, Ronald! Maybe she found the necklace pretty and she bought it for herself." She then grabbed the necklace and examined it. "Where did you get this anyway, (Y/N)? Something that looks like this doesn't come cheap."

"Oh, I'm not seeing anyone, nor did I buy it myself," said (Y/N), pulling the necklace away from Hermione’s grasp, “I actually got it as a present from Harry on my birthday a few weeks back."

Ron and Hermione never responded and only gave each other smirks as if they could read minds and instantly knew what the other was thinking. Before either of them could get the chance to tease (Y/N) and Harry further the Weasley twins appeared.

"Not flashing that clipping again, are you Ron?"

"I haven't shown anyone!" Ron said.

"No, not a soul!" A twin mocked, snatching the newspaper away. "Not unless you count Tom."

"The day maid." The other twin said.

"The night maid."

"The cook."

"The bloke who came to fix the toilet."

"And that wizard from Belgium!" Then they walked away.

(Y/N) heard someone call her name and she looked up to see Mrs. Weasley and Lily Potter approach her. "(Y/N)!" Mrs. Weasley called again and she stood up to give Mrs. Weasley a hug and shook Lily's hand afterwards. "It's so good to see you, dear." Lily said.

"It's good to see you both, too." (Y/N) said.

"Got everything you need?" Lily asked.

"Yup." (Y/N) said and Lily walked away to order something.

"Yes? All of your books?" Mrs. Weasley asked, with a hand on (Y/N)'s cheek.

"Yeah, it's all upstairs." (Y/N) said.

"All of your clothes?"

"Everything's there."

"Good girl!"

"Thank you."

(Y/N) noticed a figure next to Mrs. Weasley and saw James Potter. "(Y/N) (L/N)." He greeted and Mrs. Weasley walked away as he shook (Y/N)'s hand.

"Mr. Potter." She greeted back.

"I told you, James is alright," he said and (Y/N) nodded, "now, (Y/N), wonder if I might have a word with you?"

(Y/N) nodded. "Yeah, sure!"

He walked away and she followed, with James greeting Hermione along the way. "Looking forward to your new term?" He asked (Y/N).

"Yeah, it should be great!" (Y/N) responded.

He stopped walking by a corner where it's a little private and he placed his hand on the wall and (Y/N) sensed that everything was getting serious. "(Y/N), there are some within the Ministry who would strongly discourage me from divulging with I'm about to reveal to you," he placed his hands on her shoulders and they both kept walking, "but, I think you need to know the facts. You are in danger." They stopped by another wall with the mugshot and James moved to face her. "Grave danger."

"Has this anything to do with Sirius Black, sir?" (Y/N) asked.

James looked around to see if anyone was listening and he looked back at her. "What do you know about Sirius Black, (Y/N)?"

"Only that he's escaped from Azkaban." She replied

"Do you know why?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"Thirteen years ago when you stopped-"

(Y/N) nodded. "Voldemort."

"Don't say his name!" James snapped.

"Sorry."

"When you stopped You-Know-Who, Black lost everything. But to this day, he still remains a faithful servant. And in his mind, you are the only thing that stands in the way of You-Know-Who returning to power." They kept walking. "And that is why he has escaped from Azkaban. To find you."

"And kill me." (Y/N) added.

James didn't respond for a few seconds but he spoke again. "(Y/N), swear to me that whatever you might hear, you won't go looking for Black."

"James," began (Y/N), "why would I go looking for someone who wants to kill me?"

But both James and (Y/N) herself knew that she was most likely going to look for Black anyway despite any warning she gets due to her curious and reckless nature.


	4. The Dementor

Mrs. Weasley ran with Scabbers in her hands and handed it to Ron who was looking out the window of the Hogwarts Express. Ron waved at his mother as the train began to move. (Y/N), Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked together to find a compartment. "I didn't mean to blow her up-" (Y/N) began to tell the story of blowing up her aunt, "I just- I lost control."

Harry and Ron laughed. "Excellent!" The former of the two exclaimed.

Hermione wasn't so amused. "Honestly, you two, it's not funny. (Y/N) was lucky not to be expelled."

"I think I was lucky not to be arrested." (Y/N) mumbled.

"We still think it's excellent." Harry said. "Besides, Hermione, you can't really blame (Y/N), can you? Wouldn't you get mad if someone insulted your parents right in front of you? I know I would."

Ron nodded. "He's got a point, you know. That's what makes it so bloody brilliant."

The four stopped in front of a compartment to see a man sitting in it and he looked like he was sleeping. "Come on, everywhere else is full." Hermione said and (Y/N) slid the door open. Hermione and Ron sat together on one side and (Y/N) and Harry sat together on the other side, with (Y/N) between the man and Harry.

"Who do you think that is?" Ron asked.

"Professor R. J. Lupin." Hermione said.

Ron looked at her. "Do you know everything?" He then looked at (Y/N) and Harry. "How is it she knows everything?"

Hermione pointed up at something and sighed. “It’s on his suitcase, Ronald.”

Harry glanced at (Y/N) when he remembered what he was going to ask her. “Hey, (Y/N), why did my father call you and what did he tell you earlier at the Leaky Cauldron?”

”Before I get into that,” said (Y/N), turning to the man named Lupin, “do you think he’s really asleep?”

Hermione looked at Lupin. “He seems to be. Why?”

(Y/N) paused before getting up to slide the compartment door closed. “I’ve got to tell you something.”

As the sky grew darker and the train making its way to Hogwarts, (Y/N) told Harry, Ron, and Hermione about Sirius Black and how he’s apparently going after her.

“Let me get this straight,” began Harry, “Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban to come after you?”

“Yeah.” (Y/N) mumbled.

“But they’ll catch Black, won’t they?” Hermione looked at Ron. “I mean everyone’s looking for him.”

“Sure,” responded Ron sarcastically, “except no one’s ever broken out of Azkaban before and he’s a murderous raving lunatic.”

(Y/N) glared at Ron. “Thanks, Ron.”

Suddenly, a weird noise could be heard in the train and the train seemed to have stopped. “Why are we stopping?” Hermione asked fearfully. “We can’t be there yet.”

(Y/N) got up and opened the compartment door and looked out to see what happened and saw that there were others looking out as well. The train shook and (Y/N) was forcefully sent back to the seat. “What’s going on?” Ron asked as the door closed on its own.

“Don’t know,” said (Y/N), “maybe we’ve broken down.”

Then the lights went out. (Y/N)’s first instinct was to immediately grab something near her and she followed it without thinking too much of it. She noticed that it was warm and she looked down and barely made out in the dark that she had grabbed Harry’s hand all of a sudden.

Harry looked at her and squeezed her hand, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb and gave her a small smile to try to comfort her during whatever strange thing was going to happen in the train.

”Ouch Ron, that was my foot!” Hermione suddenly exclaimed, snapping both (Y/N) and Harry out of their thoughts.

Ron was focused on looking at the window with one hand on it. “There’s something moving out there!” Ron said as the lights flickered back on and off. “I think someone’s coming aboard!” He whispered fearfully. 

The train shook, startling everyone and prompting (Y/N) to grip more tightly on Harry’s hand. Ron noticed that ice began to cover the window and the water inside the bottle froze. Cold air came out of their mouths when their breaths heaved and the train shook again. 

“BLOODY HELL!” Ron shouted, moving his hand away from the window. “WHAT’S HAPPENING?”

(Y/N) looked at the man on her right and wondered how he remained asleep. Then the four noticed a weird looking creature with long boney hands slowly moving right outside of their compartment. It dragged its fingers on the window which was somehow enough for the creature to open the door and it.

(Y/N) was shocked and confused and then the creature stood right by the doorway. Crookshanks hissed and hid while Scabbers hid inside Ron’s jacket. Harry, Ron, and Hermione tried to move away from it while (Y/N) only stared it at.

Then the creature looked directly at her.

(Y/N) felt weird, as if she was gradually losing her soul but she also heard someone screaming. A woman screaming. She wondered what was happening to the woman screaming, was there another creature in the train that a woman saw and made her freak out and scream? She couldn’t tell.

At every passing second, she was getting closer to feeling absolutely nothing, but then the man next to her woke up, got up, and casted a spell without an incantation that drove the creature away. (Y/N) regained each bit of her soul but she wasn’t feeling too good. As her eyelids fluttered closed, the last thing she heard before falling unconscious was the same scream of the same woman.

“(Y/N)! (Y/N), are you alright?”

(Y/N) opened her eyes and the first thing she felt was someone was holding her and she shifted in her position only to see that Harry was the one to be holding her in his arms, looking intensely at her with an extremely worried face.

Her cheeks began to heat up and she instantly looked away before someone spoke.

”Here, eat this, it’ll help,” said an unfamiliar voice and (Y/N) sat up to see the man who now sat in front of now offering her chocolate, “it’s alright, it’s chocolate.” She grabbed it but didn’t eat it, only looking around and saw that the train was back to normal.

”W-what was that thing? That came?” (Y/N) asked.

“It was a Dementor, one of the guards of Azkaban. It’s gone now, it was searching the train for Sirius Black,” said the man, dropping the chocolate bar on the seat and got up, “now if you’ll excuse me I need to have a little word with the driver.”

He opened the door and was about to walk out but he looked at (Y/N), giving her a small smile. “Eat. You’ll feel better.” He let go of the door, making it close on its own and walked away.

(Y/N) nervously bit on the chocolate as Hermione picked up Crookshanks and sat next to Ron. “What happened to me?” She asked the three.

“Well, you sort of went rigid,” said Ron, “we thought maybe you were having a fit or something.”

She stared at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. “And- did either of you three, you know, pass out?”

“No,” said Harry, “I felt weird, though. Like I’ll never be cheerful again.”

“But someone was screaming,” said (Y/N), “a woman.”

Hermione shook her head at her. “No one was screaming, (Y/N).”

(Y/N) never spoke again and looked at the window, blankly staring at her reflection and watching raindrops falling down on the window.

After the choir that Flitwick conducted finished singing, many clapped and Dumbledore stepped forward. “Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Now, I’d like to say a few words before we all become too befuddled by our excellent feast. First, I’m pleased to welcome Professor R. J. Lupin, who’s kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, good luck, professor!” 

Dumbledore gestured to Lupin who stood up and merely bowed. Hermione leaned over to (Y/N). “Of course, that’s why he knew to give you the chocolate, (Y/N)!”

“(L/N)!” She heard the voice of her worst enemy call out. “(L/N)!” She turned around to face Malfoy, but Harry who sat next to her faced him as well. “Is it true you fainted?” His friend next to him pretended to faint. “I mean, you actually fainted?”

Harry glared at Malfoy. “Shove off, Malfoy!” He spat as he grabbed (Y/N)’s robes and made her look away from him and he turned back to Ron and Hermione.

“How did he find out?” (Y/N) asked Harry in a whisper.

”Just forget it.” Hermione said and the four continued to listen to whatever Dumbledore had to say.

“-has decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce that his place will be taken by none other than Rubeus Hagrid." Dumbledore gestured to Hagrid and he remained sitting while people began to clap for him. McGonagall nudged Hagrid and he stood up, only to unintentionally push forward the table. (Y/N), Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the loudest to cheer for him.

"Finally, on a more describing note, at the request of the Ministry of Magic, Hogwarts will until further notice, play host to the Dementors of Azkaban, until such a time Sirius Black is captured. The Dementors will be stationed at every entrance to the grounds. Whilst I've been assured that their presents will not disrupt our day to day activities, a word of caution. Dementors are vicious creatures. They will not distinguish between the one they hunt and the one that gets in their way. Therefore, I must warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to be forgiving. But you know, happiness can even be found, even in the darkest of times," he waved his wand to put out a light, "when one remembers to turn on the lights." He waved his hand back and the light reappeared.

Once the feast was over, (Y/N) walked with Harry, Ron, and Hermione to make their way to their common rooms and Seamus began running up the stairs when they all heard the Fat Lady singing. "Fortuna Major!" Seamus exclaimed. But the Fat Lady refused to allow the students in. Seamus turned around. "Here, listen. She just won't let me in!"

(Y/N) looked at Seamus then to the Fat Lady. "Fortuna Major."

The Fat Lady looked at her. "No, no, no, wait, wait! Watch this!" She then began to sing and scream and everyone, both students and portraits alike covered their ears to protect it from her horrid screaming. The glass broke and she gasped. "Oh, amazing, just with my voice!"

"Fortuna Major." (Y/N) repeated annoyed.

The Fat Lady sighed. "Yes, alright. Go in." She then let them in.

"Thank you." (Y/N) said as she began to walk inside and beginning a conversation with Seamus. "She's still doing that after three years."

"She can't even sing!" They both exclaimed at the same time. "Exactly!" A ghost then passed by them. "Hey man."

(Y/N) agreed to hang out with Harry and Ron in the boys dormitory so there she was. She sat by a window while all the boys sat on their own beds and they all had a bag of candy. (Y/N) handed Seamus a piece of candy. "Oh, that's a monkey!" Ron exclaimed. Seamus ate the candy and began making monkey noises. Everyone began laughing. "What is that?" Seamus moved his arms to imitate a monkey and got close to Neville.

Once he recovered, everyone clapped and Ron tossed Neville something. "Hey, Neville, try an elephant." Neville swallowed it and began making elephant noises and everyone laughed again, with some of the boys clapping.

Dean tossed Harry a piece of candy. "Stag flavored one for you, Harry." Harry caught it and ate it and instantly began making stag noises and everyone laughed

"Doesn't that sound ugly." Seamus said laughing. He reached for a candy and tossed it to Ron. "Ron, catch."

Ron swallowed the candy, not knowing what the flavor was, but it turned out to be a lion and he began roaring and everyone once again laughed and clapped. "I think we have a winner." (Y/N) said.

(Y/N) wanted to try one of a candy and swallowed something, but Harry had been watching her and his eyes widened when he realized she chose one of the worst ones. "No, (Y/N), don't try one of those!" He shouted but it was too late as (Y/N) had already swallowed it. She too would soon realize it was a bad idea, as steam came out of her ears with a sound like a train engine and it was rather painful and the boys groaned.

"Oh, look at her face!" One of them exclaimed as the boys saw how worse the candy got for her. With no other idea to stop it, all the boys grabbed their pillows and began hitting her with it as if it were a pillow fight to stop the steam from coming out and get much more worse.


	5. Buckbeak's Flight

The first class was Divination. "Welcome, my children," said the professor, "in this room, you shall explore the noble art of Divination. In this room, you shall discover if you possess the sight," she got up and accidentally bumped into a table, making some of the students giggle, "I am Professor Trelawney. Together, we shall cast ourselves into the future! This term we shall be focusing on Tessomancy which is the art of reading tea leaves, so please take the cup of the person sitting opposite,"

(Y/N) and Ron swapped their cups, while Harry swapped with Neville.

"You see the truth lies buried like a sentence deep within a book waiting to be read, but first you must broaden your minds," Trelawney continued, "first, you must look beyond!"

"What a load of rubbish!" Hermione exclaimed, but (Y/N), Harry, and Ron all turned to see her, but she wasn't here earlier. It was as if she appeared out of nowhere.

"Where did you come from?" Ron asked.

"Me? I've been here all this time." Hermione said, but (Y/N), Harry, and Ron all glanced at each other, knowing very well she was lying.

Trelawney looked at Neville. "You, boy! Is your grandmother quite well?"

"I think so." Neville replied.

"Wouldn't be so sure of that. Give me the cup," she said and Harry handed her the cup, "Oh, hmm. Pity." She put it back down and Harry and Neville leaned over to examine the cup. "Broaden your minds!" Trelawney then walked over to (Y/N) and Ron's desk. She made a weird nose and Ron moved back. "Your aura is pulsing, dear, are you in the beyond? I think you are!"

Ron nodded. "Sure."

"Look at the cup! Tell me what you see!"

Ron looked at the cup and began flipping pages on his book. "Oh, yeah, um, well, (Y/N)'s got some sort of wonky cross, that's trials and suffering. And uh, that there could be the Sun, that's happiness," Ron looked up at (Y/N), "so you're gonna suffer, but you're gonna be happy about it."

"Give me the cup," said Trelawney and Ron handed her the cup, but then she screamed and took a few steps back, startling (Y/N) and Ron who jumped back in their seats, "oh, my dear girl," she looked at (Y/N) who stared at her in confusion, "my dear, you have the Grim."

Some people gasped. (Y/N) didn't understand anything and went on to grab her cup. "The Grin? What's the Grin?" Seamus could be heard asking.

"Not the Grin, you idiot, the Grim!" Someone shot back. "Taking the form of a giant spectral dog, it's among the darkest omens in our world. It's an omen of death."

(Y/N) saw a marking of a dog inside her cup. It reminded her a lot of the dog she saw before the Knight Bus arrived and picked her up.

(Y/N), Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking together for their next class. "You don't think that Grim thing has got anything to do with Sirius Black, do you?"

"Oh honestly Harry," said Hermione, "if you ask me, Divination is a very wooly discipline. Now, Ancient Runes, that's a fascinating subject."

The three turned around then looked back to continue walking. "Ancient Runes? Exactly how many classes are you taking this term?" (Y/N) asked.

"A fair few." Hermione answered.

Ron paused. "Hang on, that's not possible. Ancient Runes is the same time as Divination. You have to be in two classes at once."

"Don't be silly, Ronald, how can anyone be in two classes at once?" Hermione said. "Broaden your minds. Use your inner eye to see the future!"

Hagrid stood in front of his hut where all of his students were waiting. "Fastly, come on now. Come closer. Less talking now. I've got a real treat for you today, a great lesson, so follow me."

He led them to some area, a small forest perhaps. Everyone was carrying their books. Hagrid turned around and faced them. "Right, you lot. Less chattering, form a group over there. And don't forget to open your books to page 49."

Draco Malfoy looked at his book. "Exactly how do we do that?"

"You just stroke the spine, of course! Goodness." Hagrid said.

Malfoy stroked his book and he scoffed when it made a noise. Neville opened his book but failed to stroke it before doing so. The book growled and Neville fell to the ground. "Don't be such a wimp, Longbottom." Malfoy snapped.

Neville sat up. "I'm okay, I'm okay." He fell again when the book growled again.

(Y/N), Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood together in the front and Hermione placed her book on a big rock while (Y/N) stroked her book. "I think they're funny." Hermione said.

"Oh yeah, terribly funny," began Malfoy and the four looked at him, "really witty. God this place has gone to the dogs. Wait till my father hears that Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes." He finished and his bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle, cackled.

(Y/N) walked forward to him. "Shut up, Malfoy."

Malfoy and his bodyguards ooohed. Malfoy took his bag off his shoulder and handed it to Crabbe. He then slowly strode over in front of (Y/N) and everyone around them watched. His expression then turned into fear and he took a few steps back, pointing at something in the air. 

"DEMENTOR, DEMENTOR!" People turned around but saw nothing, with (Y/N) having the strongest reaction as the adrenaline in her immediately got to work. Malfoy and his friends began laughing again and put their hoods on when everyone looked back at him, making ghost noises and moving their fingers in the air.

Hermione walked over and grabbed (Y/N), and they walked back together with her arm around (Y/N)'s shoulder as Hermione made an unamused face and shook her head at Malfoy. "Just ignore him." Hermione mumbled to her as they returned to the group.

"You're supposed to stroke it." Ron told Neville.

Hagrid cleared his throat and everyone looked at him. "Da-dada-da!" He gestured to a strange animal and everyone stared at it. "Isn't he beautiful? Say hello to Buckbeak!"

"Hagrid," began Harry, "exactly what is that?"

"That, Harry, is a hippogriff," answered Hagrid, "first thing you wanna know about hippogriffs is that they're very proud creatures. Very easily offended. You do not want to insult a hippogriff. It may just be the last thing you'll ever do." Some people gave each other nervous glances. He then clapped his hands together. "Now, who would like to come and say hello?"

Everyone with the exception of (Y/N) and Harry, who were too lost in their thoughts, stepped backwards and let the two of them deal with Buckbeak on their own.

Hagrid turned around. "Well done, (Y/N) and Harry, well done!"

Their eyes widened and they turned around to see that everyone was extremely far away from them, even Ron and Hermione. They glanced at each other and Harry turned to glare at Ron and Hermione. Ron simply shrugged and Hermione gave him a small and apologetic smile. "Come on now, you two." Ron and Hermione stepped forward to push (Y/N) and Harry. "Now, you have to let him make the first move. It's only polite."

The two slowly approached Buckbeak. "So," continued Hagrid, "step up, give him a nice bow, then you wait and see if he bows back. If he does, you can go and touch him. If not, well we'll get to that later." The two stopped walking. "Right. Now, just make your bow, nice and low." The two bowed with their heads up looking at Buckbeak and Buckbeak looked at them and began to make noises and wave his wings around. "Back off, you two, back off!"

They stepped backwards with (Y/N) accidentally stepping on a twig along the way and she instantly gripped Harry's arm but then let go right after. "Keep still. Keep still." Hagrid said. Slowly, Buckbeak bowed back. "Oh, well done, you two, well done!" Hagrid tossed food to Buckbeak as (Y/N) and Harry stood up, breathing heavily. "Right. I think you two can go and pat him now. Go on, don't be shy."

(Y/N) and Harry glanced at each other and nodded to reassure each other. As they stepped forward, Draco Malfoy went to the front and began eating an apple to watch how Buckbeak was going to attack them if they mess up. Neville turned and then ran away when he noticed Malfoy was right there.

"Nice and slow now." Hagrid said as they kept walking. (Y/N) then held her right arm out. "Not so fast, (Y/N)." Buckbeak then stepped forward and made a noise at her, and she paused, taking a step back and her left hand gripped Harry's hand. They both looked down at it and (Y/N) let go. "Sorry." She mumbled a little awkwardly.

"It's alright." He mumbled back.

They continued to slowly walk towards Buckbeak, this time the both of them had their arms out. "Slow down, you two, slow down, nice and slow." Hagrid said and they paused when Buckbeak moved a little forward. "Now let him come to you." Buckbeak then began approaching them and allowed (Y/N) and Harry to touch Buckbeak and they began doing so, grinning proudly. "Yes!" Hagrid exclaimed and people began clapping. "Well done, oh well done, the both of you!"

Hagrid walked over to them. "I think he may let you both ride him now." He said and their eyes widened and they looked at him.

"What-" (Y/N) was cut off when Hagrid picked her up. "Hey! Hey, hey, hey!" The girl pleaded him to put her down, but he still made her sit on Buckbeak.

Harry began to get nervous. "But Hagrid, neither of us have tried flying on a hippogriff bef-" He too was interrupted when Hagrid picked him up, “Hagrid, let me and (Y/N) go, put us down, back on the ground, please-“ his begs were cut off when he was placed on Buckbeak right behind (Y/N).

"Don't pull out any of his feathers, cause he won't thank you for that." Hagrid said and smacked Buckbeak’s rear, making the hippogriff get on two legs and cry, surprising (Y/N) and Harry and causing them to yelp, and also prompting (Y/N) to wrap her arms around Buckbeak's neck and Harry to wrap his arms around (Y/N)'s waist. Then Buckbeak started to run fast and took off, making the two kids on him scream as they flew up in the air and away from the forest where their classmates were.

The view was extremely beautiful. Buckbeak first flew gracefully up above the whole castle and to a field where the long and wide river was. Buckbeak cawed before lowering to get close to the water and (Y/N) and Harry looked down at the reflection on the mirror as Buckbeak stuck a leg out to touch the water with it's claws.

Feeling bold, (Y/N) let go of the hippogriff's neck (with Harry's arms still securely wrapped around her waist of course, in case anything goes horribly wrong) and slowly outstretched her arms, making a T-pose and both (Y/N) and Harry began laughing. "Ha! Woohoo!" Harry cheered, resting his chin on (Y/N)'s shoulder, both of their hairs flying back from the strong wind and they were enjoying every single bit of the moment together.

This went on for a few seconds and Buckbeak suddenly went up, making (Y/N) yelp and immediately went back to wrapping her arms around Buckbeak's neck, and they looked down and say they were returning to the forest and they grinned. Hagrid whistled and Buckbeak went back down, landing on the ground and ran.

"Woah!"

"Wow!"

"Well done, (Y/N) and Harry!"

"Well done, you two!" Hagrid said as Buckbeak stopped running and the class clapped. "And well done, Buckbeak!"

Unimpressed, Malfoy got up. "Oh, please."

Hagrid grabbed (Y/N) and brought her down to the floor. "Well done, well done." He then did the same to Harry. "How am I doin' me first day?" He asked them both.

"Brilliant, professor!" (Y/N) answered and Harry nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, Malfoy harshly shoved aside two students with a plan to approach Buckbeak. "Yeah, you're not dangerous at all are you, you great ugly brute!"

Hagrid looked at him. "Malfoy, no!"

But it was too late. Buckbeak clawed Malfoy's arm before he could escape, making the blond boy fall to the ground, gripping his arm. "Buckbeak!" Hagrid exclaimed as (Y/N) and Harry tried to get away from the mess, standing beside a tree. "Woah! Buckbeak!" Hagrid tossed a ferret and Buckbeak ran. "Away, you silly creature!"

"Ah, it's killed me, it's killed me!" Malfoy exclaimed dramatically.

Hagrid looked down at him. "Calm down, it's just a scratch."

Hermione stepped forward. "Hagrid! He has to be taken to the hospital!"

Hagrid nodded and he picked up Malfoy. "I'm the teacher, I'll do it."

"You're gonna regret this!" Malfoy said. “You and your bloody chicken!”

"Class dismissed!" Hagrid said.

(Y/N) and Harry walked together to watch Hagrid and Malfoy leave. Buckbeak then approached (Y/N) and caressed her with his beak, startling her, but she slightly smiled as she reached out to caress the hippogriff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Buckbeak likes you more and prefers you over Harry, in case you were wondering, hehe


	6. Boggarts

As ghosts on horses ran past the tables in the Great Hall, (Y/N), Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched Malfoy showing off his injured arm to his friends from a distance. "Does it hurt terribly, Draco?" Pansy Parkinson asked.

"It comes and it goes," responded Malfoy, "still, I consider myself lucky. Madam Pompfrey said another minute or two and I could've lost my arm. I couldn't possibly do any homework for weeks."

"Looks like Malfoy's got himself a girlfriend, don't you think, (Y/N)?" Harry mumbled to (Y/N) who sat next to him and she chuckled, the both of them remembering when Malfoy taunted them last year in Flourish and Blotts.

"Listen to the idiot," said Ron, "he's really laying it on thick, isn't he?"

(Y/N) glanced at Ron. "Yeah, but at least Hagrid didn't get fired."

Hermione looked a little worried. "Yeah, but I heard Draco's father is furious. We haven't heard the end of this."

Seamus then came running by where the four sat. "He's been sighted, he's been sighted!" He yelled, slapping a newspaper down the table.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Sirius Black!" Seamus responded.

Harry and Hermione moved over to read the newspaper. "Dufftown? That's not far from here!" Harry exclaimed.

"You don't think he'd come to Hogwarts, do you?" Neville asked.

"With dementors at every entrance?" A boy pointed out as (Y/N) got up and stood between Harry and Seamus, reading the newspaper.

"Dementors? He's already slipped past them once. Who's to say he won't do it again?" Seamus said.

"That's right. Black could be anywhere. It's like trying to catch smoke. Like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands." A boy said.

(Y/N) looked down and watched the moving picture of Sirius Black's mugshot, watching him growl at the camera, struggling to free himself with the guards holding him back tightly. She couldn't help but feel rather unnerved, even though this was not the first time she has seen his mugshot.

The class stood in front of a cabinet that was shaking. They had no idea what it was all about, but they had Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Lupin. "Intriguing, isn't it?" Lupin asked. "Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what is inside?"

"That's a boggart, that is." Dean Thomas answered.

"Very good, Mr. Thomas," said Lupin, "now can anybody tell me what a boggart looks like?"

"No one knows." Hermione said and Ron turned to her.

"When did she get here?" He mumbled to (Y/N) and Harry.

"Boggarts are shape-shifters," explained Hermione, "they take the shape of whatever particular person fears the most. That's what makes them-"

"-so terrifying, yes, yes, yes," said Lupin, "luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a boggart," the cabinet shook behind him, "let's practice it now. Without wands, please. After me, Riddikulus!"

"Riddikulus!" The class exclaimed.

"Very good. A little louder and very clear. Listen: Riddikulus!"

"Riddikulus!"

"This class is ridiculous," whispered Malfoy to Crabbe, who nodded.

"Very good! Well, so much for the easy part. You see, the incantation alone is not enough. What really finishes a boggart is laughter. You need to force it to assume a shape you find truly amusing. Let me explain," Lupin glanced at Neville, "ah, Neville! Would you join me, please?"

Neville looked around as the cabinet shook again. "Come on, don't be shy, come on, come on!" Neville then walked forward. "Hello. Neville, what frightens you most of all?" Neville mumbled something but no one, not even Lupin, heard him. "Sorry?"

"Professor Snape." Neville said.

Everyone laughed, including Lupin. "Professor Snape, yes, frightens all. And I believe you live with your grandmother."

"Yes, but I don't want that boggart to turn into her, either." Neville said and everyone laughed.

"No," said Lupin as the cabinet shook again, "it won't. I want you to picture her clothes, only her clothes, very clearly in your mind."

"She carries a red handbag-"

"We don't need to hear. As long as you see it, we'll see it. Now when I open that wardrobe, here's what I want you to do. Excuse me," he said as he walked over to Neville and began whispering in his ear, "imagine Professor Snape in your grandmother's clothes," Neville looked at him, "can you do that? Yes. Wand at the ready. One, two, three."

The door hinge turned and the cabinet opened with Snape dramatically walking out of the cabinet. "Think, Neville, think." Lupin said.

Neville aimed his wand at "Snape." "Riddikulus!" He exclaimed and suddenly, Snape was wearing funny looking clothes and took a few steps back and everyone laughed.

"Wonderful, Neville, wonderful!" Lupin congratulated Neville, "incredible. To the back, Neville. Everyone form a line!"

When everyone formed a line, Ron was at the very front. "Form a line. I want everyone to picture the thing they fear the very most and turn it into something funny." Lupin played some music. "Next! Ron!" Ron walked forward. "Concentrate, face your fear, be brave!"

"Snape" turned into a giant spider that looked like a black widow and Ron's eyes widened and he began to whine. "Wand at the ready, Ron!"

Ron pulled out his wand. "Riddikulus!" The spider's leg now had rolling blades and everyone laughed as it started dancing.

"Yes! You see? Very good, very good! Marvelous, absolutely, very very enjoyable! Parvati! Next!" As Ron went to the back of the class, he high fived (Y/N) and Harry along the way. With Parvati in front, the spider began to transform. "Show us what you see." It was now a giant cobra. It hissed at her and she took a step back. "Keep your nerve, steady."

"Riddikulus!" The cobra turned into a clown and everyone laughed again.

"And next! Step up, step up!"

With (Y/N) next in line, looking forward to it, she strode forward with a grin on her face her wand already ready. The clown didn't transfer, but Lupin felt that something about it was odd.

The clown then transformed into a dementor.

Aiming her wand at it to repel it, she was taken by surprise when Lupin stepped forward in front of her. "Here!" He shouted with his arms out as the dementor approached him. Then it turned into a full moon, causing Lupin to freeze on the spot. "Riddikulus!" The full moon turned into a balloon, which flew around the class and back into the cabinet with the door slammed closed. "Right, well, sorry about that, that's enough for today, collect your books from the back, that's the end of the lesson, thank you, sorry! Sorry, you can have too much of a good thing."

Everyone gasped with pure disappointment while (Y/N) stared at the mirror on the cabinet.

"Now, remember, these visits to Hogsmeade village are a privilege," said McGonagall out in the courtyard, "should your behavior reflect poorly on the school in any way, that privilege shall not be extended again." Everyone with a signed form handed it to Filch. Everyone but (Y/N) who failed to get it signed and she approached McGonagall. "No permission form signed, no visiting the village, that's the rule, (L/N)."

"Those with permission, follow me," said Filch, "those without, stay put."

(Y/N) then ran in front of McGonagall. "No, professor, I thought if you signed it, then I could-"

"I can't, only a parent or guardian can sign it. Since I am neither, it would be inappropriate." McGonagall said and walked away, but she looked at her again, walking over to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, (L/N). That's my final word." Then she walked away.

(Y/N) glanced at Harry, Ron, and Hermione who all had their permission forms signed by their parents. "Forget about it, guys," she said before walking away, "see you later."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione began to walk away, but Harry stopped for a moment to watch (Y/N) before she disappeared in his sight and he couldn't help but feel bad for her. He thought of staying to keep her company, but he did promise to spend time with Ron and Hermione. He then looked away and, maybe a little reluctantly, caught up to Ron and Hermione, walking with them to the village.

"Professor, can I ask you something?" (Y/N) asked Lupin as they walked together.

Lupin seemed to know what she wanted without any more context. "You want to know why I stopped you from facing that boggart, yes? I would've thought it'd be obvious, but I assumed it would take the shape of Lord Voldemort."

"I did think of Voldemort at first," admitted (Y/N), "but then I remembered that night on the train and the dementor."

Lupin nodded. "Ah, I'm very impressed. That suggests what you fear the most is fear itself. This is very wise."

(Y/N) glanced at him. "Before I fainted, I heard something. A woman. Screaming."

"Dementors force us to relive our very worst memories," said Lupin, "our pain becomes their power."

"I think it was my mother," said (Y/N), "the night she was murdered."

Lupin looked out to admire the view. "You know, the very first time I saw you, (Y/N) I recognized you immediately," he told her, "not by your scar, but by your looks." She looked at him. "They're all your mother's. They're all (M/N)'s."

He noticed her puzzled look. "Yes, oh yes, I knew her." He walked to the other side. "Your mother was there for me at a time when no one else was. Not only was she a singularly gifted witch, she was also an uncommonly kind woman. She had a way of seeing the beauty in others, even and perhaps, most especially when the person could not see it in themselves."

(Y/N) smiled a bit and Lupin kept talking. "And your father, (F/N), on the other hand, he, uh," he chuckled, "he had a certain, shall we say, talent for trouble." She grinned again. "A talent, rumor has it, he passed on to you." Lupin walked over next to her and she scratched the back of her neck. 

"But, using that talent of his, he had risked so much and made sacrifices for me, and I couldn’t be more grateful for everything (F/N) has done. Your father was a good man with a good heart.” 

He glanced at (Y/N). 

“You're more like them than you know, (Y/N). In time, you'll come to see just how much.”


	7. Quidditch Gone Wrong

Once Harry, Ron, and Hermione returned from their trip to Hogsmeade, (Y/N) went up the stairs with them. "Honeyduke's Sweetshop is brilliant, but nothing beats Zonko's Joke Shop," said Ron, "we never got to go to the Shrieking Shack, though. You heard that it's-"

"The most haunted building in Britain. Yeah, I know." (Y/N) said, still a little frustrated. She noticed that something was wrong but didn't know what. "What's going on?"

Harry laughed. "Probably Neville's forgot the password again."

Neville glanced at Harry. "Hey!"

Harry looked at him. "Oh, hello Neville! Didn’t see you there!”

Percy could be heard speaking. "Let me through please, excuse me, I'm Head Boy! Get back, all of you. No one is to enter this dormitory until it's been fully searched."

Ginny appeared in front of (Y/N). "The Fat Lady! She's gone!"

(Y/N) turned to see that Ginny was right and that the Fat Lady was indeed gone. Her portrait was slashed three times. "Serves her right, she was a terrible singer." Ron said.

"It's not funny, Ron!" Hermione said.

The other portraits were also freaking out and Percy tried to calm everyone down. "Keep calm, everyone, break into fours, back to your common room. Be quiet, the headmaster's here!" He said as Dumbledore went up the stairs.

Dumbledore and Filch examined the portrait and Filch turned around. "Mr. Filch? Round up the ghosts." Dumbledore ordered as he touched the portrait. "Tell them to search every painting in the castle to find the Fat Lady."

"There's no need for ghosts, professor," said Filch and pointed at something, "the Fat Lady's there."

Everyone looked at where Filch pointed at and they all gasped and hurried to go in front of where she was. Dumbledore went in front of the portrait the Fat Lady was hiding in. "Dear lady, who did this to you?"

The Fat Lady appeared whimpering. "Eyes like the devil, he's got, and a soul as dark as his name. It's him, headmaster. The one they all talk about. He's here, somewhere in the castle. Sirius Black!" She then screamed and went back to hiding.

Whispers could be heard throughout the room. "Secure the castle, Mr. FIlch. The rest of you, to the Great Hall." Dumbledore said.

(Y/N) simply stared at the portrait.

On a full moon, the doors were closed and the gates went down, keeping the castle as secure as possible and the lights went out. "I've searched the Astronomy Tower and the Owlery, sir, but there's nothing there." Filch said.

"Thank you." Dumbledore said.

"The third floor's clear too, sir."

"Very good."

Snape appeared. "I've done the dungeons headmaster, no sign of Black, nor anywhere else in the castle."

"I didn't really expect him to linger," said Dumbledore, and he began walking.

"Remarkable feat, don't you think?" Snape asked. "To enter Hogwarts Castle on one's own completely undetected?"

"Quite remarkable, yes."

"Any theories on how he managed it?"

"Many, each as unlikely as the next."

"You may recall, prior to the start of term, I had expressed concerns about your appointment of Professor-"

"Not a single professor inside this castle would help Sirius Black enter it."

Meanwhile, (Y/N), who was unable to sleep, was listening to the conversation.

"I'm quite convinced the castle is safe, and I'm more than willing to send the students to their houses." Dumbledore continued.

"What about (L/N)? Should she be warned?"

"Perhaps. But for now, let her sleep. For in dreams, we enter a world that's entirely our own. Let them swim in the deepest ocean or glide over the highest cloud."

It was Defense Against the Dark Arts next and everyone in the class was looking forward to what Lupin would teach next. But to everyone's surprise, it was not Lupin that walked in. It was Snape. He pulled out his wand and shut the all windows, allowing the class to become dark. He pulled down the presentation and turned to the class.

"Turn to page 394."

(Y/N) and Harry glanced at each other before they opened their books. As Snape walked down the room, (Y/N) leaned over to her desk as he got closer. "Excuse me sir, where's Professor Lupin?"

Snape turned to her. "That's not really your concern, is it, (L/N)?" Then he kept walking. "Suffice it to say your professor finds himself incapable of teaching at the present time. Turn to page 394." Snape turned on the projector and waved his wand to get Ron to the right page, making him jump a bit.

Ron leaned in to look at the page. "Werewolves?"

Hermione, who suddenly appeared behind (Y/N) and Harry, turned around. "But sir, we just begun to learn about red caps and hinkypunks. We're not meant to start this for weeks."

"Quiet." Snape said.

Ron leaned over to (Y/N). "When did she come in? Did you see her come in?" He whispered to her, and she shrugged and shook her head at the same time in response. Both (Y/N) and Harry turn around to see Hermione sitting behind them.

Snape walked again. "Now, which one of you can tell me the difference between an Animagus and a werewolf?" Hermione raised her hand but Snape ignored her. "No one? How disappointing."

"Please sir," said Hermione, "an Animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an animal. A werewolf has no choice. With each full moon, when he transforms, he no longer remembers who he is. He'd kill his best friend if he crosses his path. Furthermore, the werewolf only responds to the call of its own kind."

Malfoy howled and Crabbe laughed. "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy," Snape turned to Hermione, "that is the second time you've spoken out of turn, Ms. Granger. Are you incapable of restraining yourself or do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all?"

"You asked a question, she's got an answer, what more do you want?" Ron exclaimed.

"Ten points from Gryffindor and detention for you, Mr. Weasley," said Snape, then he continued the lesson, "as an antidote to your ignorance, and on my desk, by Monday morning,"

Malfoy blew a flying paper bird to (Y/N) and she caught it.

"-two rolls of parchment on the werewolf, with particular emphasis, on recognizing it."

Everyone groaned. "Sir, it's Quidditch tomorrow!" (Y/N) pointed out.

Snape leaned forward and placed his hands on her desk. "Then I suggest you take extra care, Ms. (L/N). Loss of limb will not excuse you. Page 394."

He got up and walked away. As he kept talking, (Y/N) unfolded the paper she got from Malfoy and Harry leaned over to see what is inside it. Even Ron, who sat on a different table, leaned over to take a peek at the drawing. Instantly, both (Y/N) and Harry glared at Malfoy, who smirked at (Y/N) and raised his brows at her. The two looked at the paper again which was a moving drawing of a Bludger directly tossed at (Y/N) and her getting struck by lightning on the Quidditch game the next day.

A lost umbrella flew around in the air. The rain was extremely strong, but that didn't stop them from having their game. The Golden Snitch can be seen moving past the crowd cheering for Gryffindor. "Go (Y/N), go (Y/N)!" Hermione can be heard shouting as (Y/N) zoomed past to find the Snitch. (Y/N) looked up to see that someone's broom caught fire and she moved before she could get hit.

She went up in the air with the Hufflepuff Seeker not too far in front of her, reaching for the Snitch. Suddenly, the Hufflepuff Seeker got electrocuted and he was sent backwards, maybe falling too. (Y/N) paused and stared, taking a couple of deep breaths. As the sound of thunder could be heard, she noticed that the clouds took the shape of the dog, or even the Grim if anyone truly believed in that and paid loads of attention to it.

Suddenly, the Golden Snitch appeared right in front of her and she began to chase after it. Holding an arm out to catch it, she noticed that the tip of her broomstick began to freeze and also her goggles. It was only raining with thunder and lightning, not snowing and freezing! But this meant one thing... she remembered when she first encountered dementors on the train... the frozen water and the ice on the glass...

The umbrella went past her, startling her a little bit and making her turn to look at it. Holding her arm out again, she noticed a dementor behind her and she zoomed past to avoid it. Then she saw a second dementor in front of it and she swerved to the side to avoid that as well. She saw another one and decided to go back down to the field, but as she made her way back, there were much more getting in her way, and one got in front of her, starting to suck her soul out.

The dementor wasn't able to finish the process though, as (Y/N) had lost control of the broom and fell off. The only thing she heard was her mother screaming again as she fell down, presumably to her death. Harry's eyes widened and mouth gaped, Ron squinted a bit before gasping and Hermione shrieked, covering her mouth with her hands as (Y/N)’s falling figure reappeared in everyone's sight.

Dumbledore stood up with a hand out. "Arresto Momentum!"

"Goodness, Harry, calm down! I know she had a terribly good fall, but she’s knocked out! Not dead! Big difference!"

"She looks a bit peaky, doesn't she?"

"Peaky?"

"What do you expect? She fell over 100 feet."

"Yeah, come on, Ron. Let's walk you off the Astronomy Tower and see what you look like."

"Probably a right sight better than he normally does." (Y/N) mumbled with her eyelids still closed, alerting the others that she was indeed awake and alive, making her friends that were huddled around her grin.

As she slowly sat up, (Y/N) felt someone pull her in a tight hug, startling her and making her feel a bit dizzy as she just regained consciousness, and she didn’t know who it was but she still wrapped her arms around whoever hugged her, pulling the person close to her as she chuckled.

”Woah, woah, woah, Harry. The girl just woke up, let her rest before either of you get touchy with each other!”

(Y/N) opened her eyes to see that it was indeed Harry that hugged her all of a sudden and they smiled at each other with the both of their cheeks beginning to heat up.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked, pulling away.

"Oh, brilliant." (Y/N) answered.

One of the twins sat on the chair. "You gave us a right good scare, lass. No one was more terrified than Harry though, lad thought you died for a good while and he began to freak out. A little amusing seeing his reaction if you ask us." One of them said.

"What happened?" (Y/N) asked.

"Well, you fell off your broom," said Ron casually.

"Really? I meant the match. Who won?" She asked.

Everyone stared at each other. "Um," Hermione got up, "no one blames you, (Y/N). The Dementors aren't supposed to come inside the grounds. Dumbledore was furious. As soon as he saved you, he sent them straight off."

"There's uh, something else you should know too, (Y/N)" began Ron, who was holding her broomstick wrapped in a piece of cloth, "um, when you fell, your broom sort of blew into the Whomping Willow, and," he pushed aside the cloth and pulled out the pieces of the now broken Nimbus 2000, "well."

(Y/N)'s eyes widened. How was she going to play Quidditch without a broomstick?

"I'm sorry to hear about your broomstick." Lupin said as he and (Y/N) took another walk together in the forest. "Is there no chance of fixing it?"

"No." (Y/N) said defeated. "Professor, why do the Dementors affect me so? I mean, more than everyone else?"

Lupin turned around. "Listen, the Dementors are among the foulest creatures to walk this Earth. They feed on every good feeling, every happy memory, until a person is left with absolutely nothing but his worst experiences. You are not weak, (Y/N). The Dementors affect you most because there are true horrors in your past, horrors your classmates can scarcely imagine. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"I'm scared, professor." (Y/N) said.

"Well, I'd consider you a fool if you weren't." Lupin said.

"I need to know how to fight them. You could teach me. You made that Dementor on the train go away."

"There was only one that night."

"But you made it go away."

"Ah, I don't pretend to be an expert, (Y/N)," said Lupin as they stopped right beside the wood Athena was relaxing on, and (Y/N) began petting her, "but as the Dementors seem to have developed a particular interest in you, perhaps I should teach you. But after the holidays. For now, I need to rest."

Athena then flew away.


	8. The Marauder's Map

It was now winter. (Y/N) stood by the window, watching the other students leave to go to Hogsmeade. She was going to find a way to go to Hogsmeade even if she isn't supposed to, and her way was to use her invisibility cloak.

In the snow, footsteps can be seen but not who it belonged to. She passed by the Weasley twins who were making a snowman but they couldn’t be fooled, the next thing (Y/N) knew was that she was grabbed by them all of a sudden.

”Alright, let me go,” said (Y/N).

”Clever, (Y/N),”

“But not clever enough. Besides, we’ve got a getaway.”

”Guys, come on, I’m trying to get to Hogsmeade!”

“We know.” They said at the same time. “Don’t worry, we’ll get you there. We’ll show you a quick way, if you pipe down.”

“Let me go, come on guys.”

They stopped right in front of a staircase inside the castle. “Now (Y/N), come and join the big boys.” They took off the cloak and they can now see (Y/N) who groaned.

”What are you doing?” She asked sharply. They shushed her and gave her a blank parchment. “What’s this rubbish?”

The twins chuckled. “What’s this rubbish, she says? That there is the secret to our success. It’s a wrench giving it to you, believe me. But we’ve decided your need is greater than ours. George, if you will.”

George pulled out his wand and aimed it at the parchment. “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.” He said and tapped his wand on the parchment.

And everything appeared.

”Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Vulpes are proud to present the Marauders Map.” (Y/N) looked at the twins with confusion who only had a proud grin.

“We owe them so much.” George told her.

(Y/N) unfolded the parchment and saw that it was the entire map of the castle. “Hang on, this is Hogwarts! And that- no, is that really-“

“Dumbledore,” nodded Fred,

”in his steady pacing. Does that a lot.” George said.

“So you mean this map shows-“

”Everyone.”

“Everyone?”

”Everyone.”

”Where they are.”

“What they’re doing.”

”Every minute.”

“Of everyday!”

(Y/N) was impressed. “Brilliant! Where’d you get it?”

Fred crossed his arms. “Nicked it from Filch’s office, of course, first year.”

”Now listen,” began George, “there are seven secret passageways out of the castle. We’d recommend this one.”

“The one eyed witch passageway. It’ll lead you straight to Honeyduke’s Seller. Be best off, Filch is heading this way.”

“Oh and (Y/N), when you’re done, don’t forget, just give it a tap and say Mischief Managed. Otherwise anyone can read it.”

(Y/N) decided to take the passageway the twins told her about. She pushed up a piece of the floor and brought it back down when she heard someone walking. She pushed it up again and saw someone walking up the stairs. Climbing to the ground, she grabbed her cloak and put it on, going invisible. She went up the stairs and accidentally knocked a box down along the way.

She was in Honeyduke’s Seller and carefully navigated around the store, trying not to bump anyone. Unintentionally, the candy Neville had accidentally stuck to (Y/N)’s cloak so the only thing people could see was a floating candy as she walked out.

Harry stood not too far from Ron and Hermione, who stood together by a wired fence looking at the Shrieking Shack. “It’s meant to be the most haunted building in Britain. Did I mention that?” Hermione asked Ron.

“Twice.” Ron said.

”Ah. Do you want to move a bit closer?” Hermione asked him.

”Huh?” Ron said confused.

Harry chuckled watching the exchange between the two, only to remember that he was third wheeling.

”To the Shrieking Shack.” Hermione clarified.

”Oh, actually, I’m fine here.” Ron said, gripping the wires on the fence.

“Well well, look who’s here,” said a voice and all three of them turned to see Malfoy and his friends approach them, “you two shopping for your new dream home? A grand view, isn’t it, Weaselbee? Don’t your family sleep in a one room?”

”Shut your mouth, Malfoy.” Ron snapped.

”Ooh, not very friendly,” said Malfoy and he turned to Harry, “and what’s with the long face, Potty? Disappointed that scarhead isn’t here with to get cozy with you? You can never keep your eyes and hands off of her, can you?”

“Piss off. Don’t you have better things to do than pester us, Malfunction?” Harry could only respond as the anger in him began to boil.

Malfoy glared at Harry for the nickname and he glanced at his friends. “Boys, I think it’s time to teach Potty and Weaselbee how to respect their superiors.”

Hermione gave a fake laugh and stepped in front of the boys. “Hope you don’t mean yourself.”

“How dare you talk to me!” Malfoy exclaimed. “You filthy little mudblood!”

A snowball then hit him. Everyone turned to see who threw it but to their surprise, no one was there. “Who’s there?” Malfoy asked, but the only response was another snowball coming at him.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all watched Malfoy and his bodyguards get attacked by snowballs that just seem to come out of nowhere. Malfoy then pushed Crabbe. “Don’t just stand there, do something!”

“What?” Goyle asked as his beanie was pulled down to his face and Crabbe was pantsed. Goyle pushed his beanie back up and Crabbe tried to pull his pants back up only to get kicked in the butt. Hermione cackled at the sight.

Goyle’s scarf was grabbed and he screamed as he was being twirled around and Malfoy was kicked down. Goyle was then let go and Malfoy began to get dragged by the legs and he started screaming when he was getting dragged to where the Shrieking Shack was.

"What's up, Malfoy? Lost your skis?" Harry yelled.

Malfoy was then let go and he began to run, pushing Crabbe down. “Get out of the way!” He yelled and pushed Goyle as well. “Move!”

“Malfoy, wait!”

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all laughing and once Malfoy and his friends were gone, Ron felt the strings of his beanie getting played with, Hermione felt a piece of her hair getting played with, and Harry felt his messy hair being ruffled. “(Y/N)!” Harry exclaimed with amusement in his tone.

(Y/N) pulled her cloak off laughing and the three turned to her. “Bloody hell, (Y/N), that was not funny!” Ron exclaimed but everyone, including himself, knew he was lying.

“Sure it isn’t,” responded (Y/N) sarcastically, “your face said otherwise.”

"Those weasels! Never told me about any Marauder's Map." Ron said when (Y/N) told the group about Fred and George giving her the magic map.

"(Y/N) isn't going to keep it. She's going to turn it over to Professor McGonagall." Hermione said. "Aren't you?"

Harry snorted. "Oh, sure. Along with her invisibility cloak."

Hermione stopped. "Oh, look who it is. Madam Rosmerta. Ron fancies her."

"That's not true!" Ron exclaimed.

"Professor McGonagall!"

"Cornelius!"

"Allow me, minister."

"Oh, Hagrid."

"Sorry about that."

Fudge got off the carriage. "Rosmerta, my dear, I hope business is good."

"It would be a lot better if the Ministry wasn't sending Dementors into my pub every other night!" Madam Rosmerta walked over to him.

"We have a killer on the loose!" Fudge said.

"So Sirius Black in Hogsmeade! And what would bring him here?"

Fudge leaned in to whisper. "(Y/N) (L/N)."

Madam Rosmerta looked at him confused. "(Y/N) (L/N)?"

Fudge shushed her and they entered the pub together. Hermione looked to her right and noticed that (Y/N), who stood between her and Harry, was suddenly gone. "(Y/N)!" Hermione called out when the three looked down and saw her footsteps and she pushed someone along the way. The three followed her and she walked in the pub. They try to get in but something stops them.

"No underage wizards allowed in today! Shut the damn door!" A small head told them.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione glared at the small heads. "So rude." Hermione said.

"Thick heads." Ron mumbled and Harry closed the door, but not before hearing the small heads getting offended.

(Y/N) slowly walked up the stairs to eavesdrop. "Nobody will come to a pub where they'll get scared out of their wits."

"Professor Dumbledore doesn't want Dementors around the place." McGonagall said.

(Y/N) opened the door and carefully walked in and Madam Rosmerta closed the door. "Now, tell me what this is all about."

"Well, now years ago, when (Y/N) (L/N)'s parents realized they were marked for death, do you remember? They went into hiding, few knew where they were, one who did was Sirius Black and he told You-Know-Who."

(Y/N) blankly stared, breathing heavily.

"Not only did Black lead him to the (L/N)s that night, but he also killed Peter Pettigrew! One of their friends, Peter Pettigrew!" Fudge said.

"Peter Pettigrew?" Madam Rosmerta questioned, recognizing the name.

"Yes, little lump of a boy," said McGonagall, "always trailing after Sirius Black."

"I remember him. Never let (F/N) and Sirius out of his sight. But what happened?"

"Peter tried to warn the (L/N)s and might have managed to had he not run into an old friend, Sirius Black," as McGonagall said this, Fudge poured wine right in front of (Y/N).

"Black was vicious," said Fudge, "he didn't kill Pettigrew, he destroyed him! A finger. That's all that was left, a finger, nothing else."

McGonagall nodded. "Yes, Sirius Black may not have put his hands to the (L/N)s, but he's the reason they're dead!"

"And now he wants to finish what he's started," said Fudge.

"I don't believe it!" Madam Rosmerta exclaimed.

"Oh, that's not the worst of things," said Fudge.

Madam Rosmerta scoffed. "What could be worse?"

McGonagall sat down. "This. Sirius Black was, and remains to this day, (Y/N) (L/N)'s godfather."

(Y/N) froze. Then right after a second, she ran out of the pub. Sirius Black, a murderer that betrayed her family, couldn't be her godfather. No, she refused to believe it!

Harry, Ron, and Hermione who sat together on a bench noticed footsteps but not a body. Hermione nudged to the boys. "Harry, Ron, look!" (Y/N) continued walking and even bumped into the choir and roughly pushed them to the ground, not really caring about anything at the moment. Harry, Ron, and Hermione got up and began to follow her. "Sorry, excuse me, excuse me," said Hermione as the three ran.

"Merry Christmas!" Ron said.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione finally found (Y/N) after a time of searching and they slowly walked up in the snow when they heard her sobbing. They looked to their left and notice the footsteps had stopped in one place. Harry began to make his way towards her when Ron and Hermione pushed him forward, as if he was the only one that knew how to comfort her. Harry got on his knees by a rock and brought his hand up, slowly moving it before he felt the cloak and pulled it off of her, revealing her figure to the three.

(Y/N) glanced at him for a second before looking back down at the ground. "(Y/N), what happened?" Harry asked.

"He was their friend," began (Y/N) sadly, slowly looking away from the ground, "and he betrayed them." Then anger rose in her as she finally looked up. "HE WAS THEIR FRIEND!"

Harry pulled her to him and she placed her head on his shoulder as she continued to sob, with Harry rubbing her back. "I hope he finds me," she whispered to him, "because when he does, I'm gonna be ready. When he does, I'm gonna kill him."


	9. Patronuses and Surprises

"(Y/N). There you are, you came." Lupin looked down at (Y/N) on the second floor. "Are you sure about this, (Y/N)? You know this is very advanced magic, well beyond the Ordinary Wizarding Level."

"I'm sure." (Y/N) answered.

"Well everything's prepared," said Lupin and he began to walk down, "now the spell I am going to teach you is called the Patronus Charm. Did you ever hear of it?" (Y/N) shook her head. "No? Well, a Patronus is a kind of positive force, for the wizard who can conjure one, it works something like a shield, with the Dementor feeding on it rather than him. But in order for it to work, you need to think of a memory. Not just any memory, a very happy memory, a very powerful memory. Can you do this?" (Y/N) nodded. "Yes, very well."

Lupin lifted his hands. "Close your eyes." (Y/N) did as she was told, closing her eyes and he began to walk around her. "Concentrate. Explore your past. Do you have a memory? Allow it to fill you up. Lose yourself within it. Then speak the incantation. Expecto Patronum."

"Expecto Patronum." (Y/N) mumbled with her eyes still shut, with the memory of the first time she rode a broomstick.

"Very good," Lupin walked away and placed his hands on a cabinet, "shall we?" (Y/N) nodded. "Wand at the ready."

(Y/N) aimed her wand at the cabinet and Lupin waved his hand, unlocking the cabinet. She took a deep breath before Lupin lifted the cabinet up and a Dementor came out of it, and (Y/N) lifted her wand to aim it at it. "Expecto Patronum!" Nothing happened aside from the fires on the candles going out. "Expecto Patronum!" Still, nothing was working and (Y/N) was starting to get weary. "Expecto... expecto... expect..."

Then she fell to the ground unconscious.

Lupin pulled her up when she regained consciousness. "Here we go, come on, sit up, deep breaths. It's alright, I didn't expect you to do it the first time. That would have been remarkable." He chuckled and handed her chocolate. "Here, eat this, you'll feel better."

She took the chocolate. "That's one nasty Dementor."

"Oh, no, no, no, no," said Lupin as he got up, "that was a Boggart, (Y/N). A boggart. The real thing would be worse. Much much worse." (Y/N) got up and Lupin looked at her. "As a matter of interest, what were you thinking? Which memory did you choose?"

"The first time I rode a broom." She answered.

Lupin looked at her with an amused expression. "That's not good enough, not nearly good enough."

(Y/N) sighed and walked in front of the now lit candles, playing with fire. "There's another. I'm not sure it will work, but I'm sure it's a happy one. Well, it is. But it's also a little complicated."

She thought of the day Hagrid suddenly arrived to tell her she was a witch. She remembered being so confused and in denial, but she was glad that it was true. If Hagrid had not arrived, then she would have never gone to Hogwarts. She would have never been able to see Harry and Ron in the train station only to befriend them later in the train itself. And if Neville hadn't lost his toad, Hermione would've never come in their compartment. And other things...

"Is it strong?" Lupin asked and (Y/N) turned to him, nodding. He nodded back. "Then let's give it a try. You feel ready?"

(Y/N) walked in front of the cabinet then aimed her wand at the cabinet. "Just do it."

Lupin moved his fingers and the cabinet unlocked on its own. It opened and the Dementor rose out of it, staring at (Y/N). "Expecto Patronum!" Nothing.

With every bit of passion, she shouted one more time. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

The room rumbled and something powerful came out of the tip of her wand, slowly driving the Dementor back in the cabinet, with Lupin staring with awe before chuckling, then he slammed the cabinet shut.

"Well done, (Y/N), well done!" He exclaimed, the both of them taking deep breaths.

"I think I've had enough for today." (Y/N) said as Lupin approached her.

"Yes, sit down. Here, eat this, it helps, it really helps," said Lupin, handing her something and she sat down, "and just so you know (Y/N), I think you'd have given your father a run for his money. And that is saying something." He then plopped down on the ground beside her. "If I may ask for a second time, what memory did you think of?"

"The day I found out I was a witch," said (Y/N) and Lupin glanced at her, "I knew nothing about my background until that moment. And I am glad to be here. Ever since then, I figured out who I truly was. Not just the girl who lived, as I am much more than that. I made friends and memories here. This is where I feel home."

Neither of them said anything else after that, enjoying the peace and quiet together.

The four walked out to the courtyard. "Beautiful day." Hermione said.

"Gorgeous." Ron said. "Unless you've been ripped to pieces!"

(Y/N) looked at him with confusion. "Ripped to pieces? What are you talking about?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ronald has lost his rat."

"I haven't lost anything!" Ron exclaimed. "Your cat killed him!"

"Rubbish!" Hermione exclaimed, shaking her head furiously.

(Y/N) and Harry glanced at each other, slightly shaking their heads at their arguing. Then Ron turned to them. "Harry, (Y/N), you've seen the way that bloodthirsty beast of hers is always lurking about, and Scabbers is gone!"

"Well, maybe you should learn to take better care of your pets!" Hermione shouted then she turned to (Y/N). "(Y/N), you know Crookshanks is a good boy, he took a liking to you for goodness' sake. He even wanted to sleep with you once in our dormitory!"

Ron looked at (Y/N). "Bloody hell, (Y/N), how did that ferocious cat of hers not kill you in the middle of the night so far?" Then he turned to Hermione. "Your cat killed him!"

"Did not!"

"Did."

"Didn't."

The four visited Hagrid and watched him throw rocks right at the water. "How did it go, Hagrid? The hearing?" Hermione asked.

"Well, first off, the committee members took turns talking about why we were there," responded Hagrid, tossing another rock, "and then I got up, did my piece, said how Buckbeak was a good hippogriff, always cleaned his feathers. And then Lucius Malfoy got up. Well, you can imagine. He said Buckbeak was a deadly and dangerous creature who would kill ya as soon as look at you." He tossed another rock.

"And then?" Harry asked.

Hagrid looked at him. "And then he asked for the worst, did old Lucius."

"They're not sacking you!" Ron exclaimed.

"No, I'm not sacked," said Hagrid, tossing another rock, "Buckbeak's been sentenced to death!"

In the night in her own dormitory, (Y/N) looked at the Marauder's Map, with the light on her wand on, until Lavender Brown woke up to tell her to put the light out, so her response was to walk out of the dorm and into the common room. There, she saw a wide awake Harry who was eating loudly and he didn't seem to mind what (Y/N) was doing. She sat down on the large couch next to him, examining the map there instead to not disturb her roommates. To be fair, it was only them two out in the common room.

"What brings you here, Harry?" She asked once she was next to him.

Harry looked at her to answer. "Oh, Dean pretty much told me to get out of our dormitory. I was hungry and needed to get a midnight snack so I started eating, but it woke him up and told me to eat outside instead, so I'm here now. You?"

(Y/N) grinned. "I got kicked out of my own too, but for a different reason. I needed to look at this map, with the lights on of course, but it woke Lavender up. She doesn't like to sleep if any source of light is on, no matter how small it is. Said I should do all my reading outside."

Suddenly, Ron walked out of his own dormitory and looked at (Y/N) and Harry with fear. "Spiders! There's- there's spiders! They want me to tap dance! I don't wanna tap dance!" He was awake, but at the same time he looked like he still hasn’t truly woken up.

"You tell those spiders, Ron." (Y/N) said amused.

Ron nodded. "Right, yeah, tell them, I'll tell them." He said before walking back to his dormitory.

Harry munched on his food as (Y/N) watched Filch walking down wherever he was, presumably one of the many hallways in the castle. She then turned the map and unfolded it, only to see a name of a person she knew to be dead.

Peter Pettigrew.

(Y/N) paused and stared at it. Harry looked at her and noticed how her expression completely changed. "(Y/N), what's wrong?"

"Remember when I told you about Sirius Black was actually a friend of my parents? And that he killed Peter Pettigrew, who was another friend of theirs?" Harry nodded and she showed him the map with Peter Pettigrew on it. "Well, this map tells me he's not dead."

Harry stared at it then glanced at (Y/N). "Don't tell me you're going to go out and find him."

"I guess I won't tell you anything." (Y/N) mumbled, getting up to walk out of the common room and find him.

Harry then got up. "I'll go with you, I'm not going to let you walk out there alone. This map of yours is accurate, if he's really not dead, then Peter Pettigrew himself could be a murderer as well. We would have not just one, but two killers loose, roaming around the area, (Y/N)!"

(Y/N) nodded, knowing very well she couldn't convince Harry to stay behind instead of following her.

(Y/N) and Harry walked out together with (Y/N) having her wand out and the lights on. The sleeping and snoring portraits woke up and they covered their faces. "Put that light out!" One of them demanded.

"Sorry," mumbled (Y/N), aiming it at the map instead.

Holding her wand out again to navigate herself and Harry, she looked back at the map and saw Peter Pettigrew was near (Y/N) and Harry. The problem was they couldn't see him. Did Peter have his own invisibility cloak that was similar to (Y/N)'s?

Waving her wand around, she still saw nothing. Looking back at the map, she saw his footsteps approaching them. "He's getting closer, but we can't see him!" She whispered to Harry and he held her close to him as she began to frantically wave her wand around, searching for Peter Pettigrew. Then his footsteps went around them and they turned and screamed, only to see a mirror reflecting themselves.

On the map, his footsteps were already past. She waved her wand around and it landed on a portrait. "Watch it girl, we're trying to sleep here!"

(Y/N) and Harry looked at the map and saw someone new approaching. Snape. She looked around before looking back at the map. "Mischief Managed, Nox." The light went out and the ink on the map vanished and she stuffed it in her pockets in her lightweight sweater. (Y/N) grabbed Harry's arm and made their way back to the common room in the dark, only for light to appear again and they turn around to see Snape with the light on his wand aimed directly at them.

"(L/N). Potter. What are you two doing wandering around the corridors at night?" He eyed them suspiciously.

Harry thought of a cover story ahead of time and he was going to try to put it to good use, even if it was Snape. "She was sleepwalking and I was trying to get her back to our common room."

Snape glared at (Y/N). "How extraordinarily like your father you are, (L/N). He, too, was exceedingly arrogant, strutting about the castle." 

(Y/N) glared back. "My dad didn't strut. And nor do I. Now if you don't mind, I would appreciate it if you could lower your wand."

Snape did lower his wand. "Turn out your pockets." She didn't respond and this only made Snape more frustrated. "Turn out your pockets!" She pulled out the blank parchment and showed it to him. "What's this?"

"Spare bit of parchment." (Y/N) answered.

"Really? Open it." Snape commanded. She did as she was told and Snape pointed his wand at the parchment. "Reveal your secrets." He said to the map. After a second, ink appeared on the map and a message came up. "Read it." He said to (Y/N).

(Y/N) looked down at the map and Harry leaned it to read it as well, however in his mind only. "Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Vulpes, offer their compliments to Professor Snape and-" she paused when she read the next sentence and tried her best to not laugh.

"Go on." Snape demanded in a loud voice.

She looked up at Snape. "And request he keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business."

"Why you insolent little-"

"Professor!"

Snape whipped his body to see Lupin behind him. "Well well, Lupin. Out for a little walk in the moonlight, are we?"

Lupin ignored him and glanced at (Y/N). "(Y/N), are you alright?"

"That remains to be seen," said Snape, snatching the parchment and showing it to Lupin, "I have now just confiscated a rather curious artifact from Ms. (L/N), take a look, Lupin. Supposed to be your area of expertise, clearly it's full of dark magic."

Lupin opened the parchment and read it. "I seriously doubt it, Severus, it looks as though it's a parchment designed to insult anyone who tries to read it. I suspect it's a Zonko product." Snape reached for the parchment but Lupin moved it away from him. "Nevertheless, I shall investigate any hidden qualities it may possess. It is after all, as you say, my area of expertise." Lupin folded the parchment and placed it in his pockets. "(Y/N), would you come with me please? Harry, you can come too as well, but if you wish to return to your common room, then I shall not stop you. Professor, good night."

(Y/N) and Harry followed Lupin and they all walked away from Snape.

Lupin opened the door to his room. "Come in." They walked in the room together and Lupin continued speaking. "Now, (Y/N), I haven't the faintest idea how this map came to be in your possession, but quite frankly I am astounded that you didn't hand it in." He turned around and looked at her with a serious face. "Did it never occur to you that this, in the hands of Sirius Black, is a map to you?" (Y/N) shook her head. "No?"

"No, sir." (Y/N) lied.

Lupin walked over to her. "Your father never set much store by the rules either but he and your mother gave their lives to save yours. Gambling their sacrifice by wandering the castle unprotected, bringing a boy incapable of defending himself, with a killer on the loose seems to me a poor way to repay them!" He lectured. "Now I will not cover up for you again. Do you hear me?"

(Y/N) nodded. "Yes, sir."

"I want you both to return to your own dormitories and stay there." (Y/N) and Harry turned around to make their way to the common room. "And don't take any detours. If you do, I shall know." (Y/N) turned to see Lupin tapping the map.

(Y/N) and Harry began to walk out but (Y/N) stopped in her tracks, thinking of telling Lupin about Peter Pettigrew, even though she denied being aware of the fact that the parchment was a map. She turned to him. “Professor, just so you know, I don’t think that map always works,” Lupin then looked at her, “earlier on it showed someone in the castle, someone I know to be dead.”

Lupin narrowed his eyes at her. “Really? Who might that be?”

“Peter Pettigrew.” She responded.

Lupin’s eyes widened and he shook his head. “That’s not possible.”

”It’s just what I saw.” (Y/N) said and she began to walk out. “Good night, professor. Come on Harry, let’s go back.”

Once the two were back in the common room, they still found themselves unable to sleep, although over time they were starting to get a bit drowsy. They were huddled close together beside the fireplace with one thing in mind.

”I don’t think that map made a mistake,” mumbled Harry, “I don’t know how to prove it, but I just don’t think that map is lying about Peter Pettigrew.”

“I’m not too sure either. I don’t know what to believe, actually. But I would be lying if I said I don’t find Peter Pettigrew showing up on the map as strange. I don’t think I can stop thinking about it, for now at least.” (Y/N) answered, listening to the burning fireplace crackling.


	10. Predictions and Executions

"Broaden your minds! You must look beyond! The art of crystal glazing is in the clearing of the Inner Eye! Only then can you see! Try again!" Due to how boring Divination was, Ron fell asleep during class. He woke up when he suddenly heard Trelawney approach his table. "Now what do we have here?"

"Do you mind me trying?" Hermione asked. Trelawney nodded. "The Grim, possibly." Hermione answered sarcastically.

Trelawney leaned close to her. "My dear, from the first moment you stepped foot in my class," she grabbed Hermione's hand, "I sensed that you did not possess the proper spirit for the noble art of Divination. No, you see, there. You may be young in years, but your heart beats as if was shriveled as an old maid's, your soul as dry as the pages of the books, to which you so desperately cleave."

Hermione pulled her hand away, having enough of both the class and the professor. She stood up and knocked aside the crystal ball, which rolled out of the classroom. without any care in the world and dismissed herself, walking out of the classroom. Trelawney looked oblivious. "Have I said something?" She asked the class.

After class, (Y/N), Harry, and Ron were walking down the stairs, with Ron talking about Hermione. "She's gone mental, Hermione has. I mean, not that she wasn't always mental, but now it's out in the open for everyone to see."

(Y/N) looked down at the steps. "Hang on." She bent down to pick up the crystal ball that rolled out of class. "We better take this back."

Ron looked at her with a baffled look. "I'm not going back!"

"I have detention with Snape right now. I almost blew up the potion in class yesterday, remember?" Harry said.

(Y/N) nodded. "Fine, see you later."

"See you." They said in unison as she began to walk up the stairs.

Entering the classroom, she slowly walked with the crystal ball in her hands, approaching Trelawney's table to place it there. As she placed the ball on her desk, she saw a face appear on it, which probably belonged to Sirius Black. "(Y/N) (L/N)..." he called out.

A hand landed on (Y/N)'s shoulder, startling her and she turned to see Trelawney who looked like she was in a trance. "Professor Trelawney-"

"He will return tonight!"

"Sorry?"

"Tonight, he who betrayed his friends, whose heart rots with murder, shall break free. Innocent blood shall be spilt and servant and master shall be reunited once more!"

Trelawney then started coughing and let go of (Y/N). Then she turned to her. "Oh! I'm so sorry, dear girl. Did you say something?"

"No." (Y/N) said, slowly walking away from her and out of the classroom. "Nothing." She then ran out and quickly went down the stairs as if she was late for something.

Right now was Buckbeak's execution and (Y/N), Harry, Ron, and Hermione were going to visit Hagrid to try and make him feel better. They pause and watch the executioner cleaning his huge axe, preparing to kill the hippogriff later. "I can't believe they're going to kill Buckbeak," said Hermione, "it's just too horrible."

They paused once they were out in the fields. "It just got worse." Ron mumbled.

The four see Draco Malfoy and his friends discussing. "What did I tell you? Father said I can keep the hippogriff's head. I think I'll donate it to Gryffindor's common room."

Hermione furiously walked faster to confront Malfoy. (Y/N), Harry, and Ron glance at each other before following her. "Look who's here!" Crabbe exclaimed.

"Ah! Come to see the show!" Malfoy asked.

Hermione whipped her wand out. "You! You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!" She cornered Malfoy against the brick wall with her wand aimed right at his neck.

"Hermione, no!" Ron exclaimed.

"He's not worth it." Harry said.

Malfoy dramatically sniffed and after a few moments, Hermione slowly lowered her wand. He and his friends start laughing when Hermione turned around but she turned back and punched Malfoy right in the face, colliding the back of his head against the brick wall and he groaned in pain. He fell but his friends caught him.

"Malfoy, are you okay?" They asked and they all ran away.

Hermione looked at the three. "That felt good."

"Not good, brilliant." Ron said impressed.

Hermione smiled at him.

The four skip down the steps as they get closer to Hagrid's hut. On the front yard was a bunch of burnt dead ferrets hanging from their feet, which would be Buckbeak's food. They see Buckbeak laying down and surrounded by pumpkins.

"Oh, look at him," said Hagrid as they watch Buckbeak from the inside of his hut, "loves the smell of the trees when the wind blows through them."

"Why don't we just set him free?" (Y/N), who stood next to Hagrid, asked.

Hagrid sighed. "They know it was me. And Dumbledore would get into trouble. He's coming down, actually. Says he wants to be with me when they, when it happens." He looked at her before walking away. "Great man, Dumbledore! Great man!"

Hermione stood up. "We'll stay with you too, Hagrid."

"You'll do no such thing! Think I want you seeing something like that? No. You just drink your tea and be off." He looked at Ron. "Oh, before you do, Ron," he walked and opened a small tray and put something in his hands.

Ron stood up. "Scabbers! You're alive!"

"Wanna keep a closer eye on your pet." Hagrid said as he handed Scabbers to Ron.

"I think that means you owe someone an apology." Hermione said as she walked over to Ron.

Ron looked at her and scoffed. "Right. Next time I see Crookshanks, I'll let him know."

"I meant me!" Hermione said with gritted teeth, but a vase behind her broke out of nowhere.

Everyone looked at it. "Blimey! What was that?" Hagrid asked.

Hermione walked to the desk and found a small green stone.

(Y/N) who stood right by the window felt something hit the back of her head. "Ow!" She yelped, putting her hand on the back of her head and turned to see who threw that. Only to see no one. "Hagrid!"

Hagrid walked next to her and looked out the window to see Dumbledore, Fudge and the executioner arrive. "Oh, crikey. It's late. It's nearly dark. You shouldn't be here. Someone sees you this time of night, you'll be in trouble! Big trouble, particularly you, (Y/N)!" Someone knocked on the door. "With you in a moment!" He shouted before looking at the four. "Quick, quick!"

(Y/N) stopped and looked at Hagrid. "Hagrid! It'll be fine, it'll be okay!"

"Go on, go on!"

Hermione opened the back door and watched Dumbledore, Fudge, and the executioner wait outside and Hagrid opened the front door. "Professor Dumbledore. Minister."

"Good evening."

"Make your way through, have a cup of tea if you'd like."

(Y/N), Harry, and Ron looked out behind Hermione to watch what was going on. Then they quickly went down the stairs and out of the hut, taking cover by the pumpkins, listening to Fudge talking about how dangerous Buckbeak is and Dumbledore comforting Hagrid.

Suddenly, a twig snapped behind the four and they all turned their heads. Hermione thought she saw something funny but the other three didn't understand. "What?" Ron asked.

"I thought I just saw- nevermind."

"Let's go." Harry said and they ran up to watch the execution from a safe distance.

Once they were there, Hermione began sobbing and the executioner raised his axe and brought it down, killing Buckbeak and the crows flew away. "Oh no." Ron mumbled and Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron, continuing to cry from Buckbeak's unfair execution and (Y/N) and Harry held each other as they closed their eyes, trying to think of the one time they flew together on Buckbeak to feel better, but even that didn't seem to work.


	11. Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew

Suddenly, Ron yelped, feeling his finger got bit and Scabbers fell to the ground. "He bit me! Scabbers!" Ron ran away to chase after him.

"Ron?" Hermione called out. "Ron!"

"Ron!" Harry called and the three follow Ron as he follows his rat.

"Scabbers! Come back!"

"Wait!" Harry shouted.

Ron fell to the ground and caught Scabbers. "Scabbers, you bit me!"

"(Y/N), you do realize what tree this is?" Hermione asked.

"Of course I do. Ron and I crashed into this tree once last year." (Y/N) responded casually. "But that's not good. Ron, run!"

Ron looked up and went pale, pointing at something behind the three. "(Y/N), Harry, Hermione, run!" The three turned to see the black dog. The dog (Y/N) has seen the night the Knight Bus picked her up. "It's the Grim!" Ron yelled.

The dog barked before running and leaped over (Y/N), Harry, and Hermione. The dog then bit Ron's ankle and dragged him down the Whomping Willow, making Ron scream. "Harry!"

(Y/N), Harry, and Hermione begin to run after him. "Ron, Ron wait!" Harry yelled.

"RON!" (Y/N) and Hermione yelled.

"Harry! (Y/N)! Hermione! Help!"

(Y/N) got down on the ground. "Ron!" But it was too late, the dog dragged Ron down.

A branch of the Whomping Willow came and smacked (Y/N), Harry, and Hermione, sending them back flying. The three got up with (Y/N) gripping on Harry's arm and Hermione in front of them and they hear Ron screaming again. "Come on!" (Y/N) said and the three start to run, dodging the branches of the tree. "Move!"

"Duck!" Hermione yelled and Harry ducked, but (Y/N) failed to do so and got smacked by the branch, sending her flying. Hermione failed to jump the next branch and got smacked, while Harry failed to duck the next one, getting smacked right after Hermione did. The two grip their respective branches and (Y/N) rolled over to avoid another branch hitting her.

She looked up and saw Harry and Hermione flying around gripping the branches and them screaming. She turned and saw the branch Hermione was on approaching her, and she ducked in time. The branch leads Hermione directly down in the hole Ron was dragged in. As (Y/N) stood, she heard Harry call her name and the next thing that happened was him grabbing her shirt, and they flew around then he threw her in the hole.

Falling down, she groaned once she was on her stomach and looked up to see Hermione in front of her waiting. As (Y/N) tried to bring herself up, she heard Harry screaming as he fell in the hole and he landed right on top of (Y/N), unintentionally pushing her back down on the ground and they both groaned in pain.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, (Y/N)!" Harry apologized in embarrassment and got up, wiping off the dirt on his clothes.

"Don't worry." (Y/N) said as she finally pushed herself up.

"Where do you suppose this goes?" Hermione asked.

"Don't know," said (Y/N), "but I have a hunch. I just hope I'm wrong."

They all walk forward and went up the stairs, looking for Ron.

After a while, (Y/N) climbed up and got on the room, helping Harry up in the strange room, her hand still gripping his even when he was now on the floor, and Hermione went up soon after. "We're in the Shrieking Shack, aren't we?" Hermione asked.

"Come on," said (Y/N), tugging Harry's hand and she let go, quickly climbing up the stairs, then they heard Ron screaming. "Ron!" She exclaimed when she stood by the doorway.

They walk in the room to see Ron on the ground with a bloody leg. "Ron! You're okay!" Hermione said, sighing in relief.

"The dog, where is it?" (Y/N) asked.

Ron pointed at something. "(Y/N), it's a trap, he's the dog! He's an Animagus!"

The three turned around and looked at the floor to see black paws all over, and following the trail led to the one person (Y/N) did not want to come across at all.

Sirius Black.

The man slowly approached (Y/N) and Harry and Ron (despite the latter's bloody leg, he still gets up nonetheless) stood in front of her with their arms outstretched to keep the murderer away from her. "If you want to kill (Y/N), you're going to have to kill us too!" Ron yelled with fierceness.

"No, only one will die tonight." Sirius Black said dramatically.

(Y/N) pushed aside the boys. "Then it'll be you!" She shouted, running at Sirius Black and charging at him. She grabbed his neck and dragged him to the ground. She pulled out her wand and aimed it at him.

But Sirius Black wasn't scared at all. He only laughed. "Are you going to kill me, (Y/N)?"

Then the door opened, revealing Lupin. "Expelliarmus!" He shouted, sending (Y/N)'s wand flying out of her hands.

(Y/N) figured Lupin was gonna attack Sirius Black for her so she stood up and ran back with Harry dragging her away from Sirius Black. "Well well, Sirius, looking rather ragged, aren't we? Finally the flesh reflects the madness within."

"Well, you'd know all about the madness within, wouldn't you, Remus?" Sirius Black asked.

Lupin looked down at him and lowered his wand. He grabbed Sirius Black's hand and pulled him up, and the two pulled each other in a hug. This infuriated (Y/N), Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"I found him!" Sirius Black said excitedly. "I found him! Let's kill him!"

"No!" Hermione shouted at Lupin. "I trusted you. And all this time you've been his friend!" Hermione then looked at her three friends and pointed at Lupin. "He's a werewolf, that's why he's been missing classes!"

Lupin pulled his hand away from Sirius Black and glanced at Hermione. "How long have you known?'

"Since Professor Snape set the essay." Hermione said.

"Well well well Hermione, you really are the brightest witch of your age I've ever met." Lupin said.

Sirius Black began cackling like a madman. "Enough talk, Remus! Come on, let's kill him!"

"Wait!" Lupin held an arm out.

"I DID MY WAITING!" Sirius Black yelled. "12 YEARS OF IT! IN AZKABAN!"

Lupin was quiet for a moment. "Very well. Do what you wish." Lupin handed Sirius Black a wand. "But wait one minute. (Y/N) has a right to know why."

"I am no he, though I expect all those years in Azkaban drove you into not only insanity but stupidity as well. Still, I know why. You betrayed my parents. You're the reason they're dead!" (Y/N) shouted.

"No, (Y/N), it wasn't him!" Lupin exclaimed. "Somebody did betray your parents, but it was somebody who, until quite recently, I believed to be dead!"

Harry's eyes widened, realizing who it was, but (Y/N) remained oblivious. "Who was it, then?"

"Peter Pettigrew!" Sirius Black exclaimed. "And he's in this room! Right now! Come out, come out, Peter! Come out, come out and play!"

Snape appeared. "Expelliarmus!"

Sirius Black's wand went flying and everyone watched in fear. Scabbers made a noise and Snape sighed. "Vengeance is sweet." Snape said. "How I hoped I'd be the one to catch you."

"Severus-" Lupin tried to reason but Snape aimed his wand at him.

"I told Dumbledore you were helping a friend well into the castle. Here's the proof."

"Brilliant Snape, once again you put your keen mind to the task and as usual come to the wrong conclusion." Sirius Black said. "Now, if you'll excuse us, Remus and I have some unfinished business to attend to."

Snape aimed his wand at Sirius Black. "Give me a reason, I beg you."

"Severus, don't be a fool." Lupin said.

"He can't help it, it's a habit." Sirius Black said.

"Be quiet!"

"Be quiet yourself!"

"You two quarreling like an old married couple." Snape said.

"Why don't you run along and play with your chemistry set!" Sirius Black snapped but this only angered Snape further.

"I could do it, you know." Snape said. "But why deny the dementors? They're so longing to see you. Do I detect a flicker of fear? Oh yes. A Dementor's Kiss, one can only imagine what that must be like to endure. It's said to be nearly unbearable to witness, but I'll do my best.

As the three men continued to argue and plead Snape to let go, (Y/N) grabbed Harry's wand out of his pocket. (Y/N) strode over and raised her wand, then suddenly aimed it at Snape. "Expelliarmus!" Snape was sent back to the wall and knocked out. Everyone gasped.

"(Y/N)! What did you do!" Ron asked.

"You attacked a teacher!" Hermione exclaimed.

(Y/N) aimed Harry's wand at Lupin. "Tell me about Peter Pettigrew."

"He was at school with us, we thought he was our friend!"

"No, Pettigrew's dead!" She aimed the wand at Sirius Black. "You killed him!"

Lupin stepped in the way. "No he didn't! I thought so too until you mentioned seeing Pettigrew on the map!"

"The map was lying, then!" (Y/N) said.

"The map never lies!" Sirius Black yelled. "Pettigrew's alive! And he's right there!" He brought up his hand and pointed at Ron.

Ron’s eyes widened. “Me? He’s mental!”

Sirius Black scoffed. “No, silly boy! Your rat!”

“Scabbers has been in my family for-“

“12 years!” Sirius Black shouted. “Curiously long life for a common garden rat! He’s missing a toe, isn’t he?”

”So what?” Ron asked.

“All they could find of Pettigrew was-“ (Y/N) was cut off.

”His finger! The damn coward cut it off so everyone would think he was dead!” He looked down at Scabbers who only squeaked. “And then he transformed into a rat!”

“(Y/N), I told you, Pettigrew couldn’t be dead-“

”Shut it, Harry. Show me. Give it to him, Ron.”

Sirius Black snatched Scabbers away. “What are you trying to do? Scabbers! Leave him alone! Get off him! What are you doing?” He the put Scabbers on the ground and Sirius Black managed to cast a spell before Scabbers could escape and he turned into a human that got stuck into a hole.

Lupin and Sirius Black pulled him out together and everyone’s eyes widened. The man, or Peter Pettigrew, grinned. “Remus? Sirius! My old friends!” He tried to run but Lupin and Sirius hold him with all their might and pushed him back. He then turned to (Y/N). “(Y/N)! Look at you! You look so much like your mother- exactly actually, like (M/N), she was a great woman, but you act so much like your father, we were the bestest of friends-“

Sirius ran to drag Pettigrew away from (Y/N).

“How dare you speak to (Y/N)!” Sirius hissed. “How dare you talk about (F/N) and (M/N) to her!”

Lupin aimed his wand at him. “You sold (F/N) and (M/N) to Voldemort, didn’t you?”

“I didn’t mean to!” Pettigrew screamed. “The Dark Lord, you have no idea of the weapons he possesses, what would you have done, Sirius?”

“I WOULD HAVE DIED! I WOULD HAVE DIED RATHER THAN BETRAY MY FRIENDS!” Sirius Black shouted.

Pettigrew crawled under the table and grabbed (Y/N). “(Y/N)! (F/N) wouldn’t have wanted me killed! Your dad would have spared me! He would show me mercy- AHHH!” He screamed again as Lupin pulled Pettigrew away from her.

“You should realize, Peter, that if Voldemort didn’t kill you, then we would! Together!”

”No!” (Y/N) shouted. 

Everyone looked at her. “(Y/N), this man-“

”I know what he is. But we’ll take him to the castle.”

Pettigrew got on his knees. “Bless you, girl! Bless you!”

”Get off!” She shouted at him. “I said we’ll take you to the castle. After that, the Dementors can have you.”

Sirius and Harry helped Ron walked, wrapping his arms around their own shoulders as they made their way back to clear Sirius' name and turn in Pettigrew in the castle. “Sorry about the bite,” said Sirius to Ron, “I reckon that twinges a bit.”

“A bit? A bit? You almost tore my leg off!”

"I was going for the rat. Normally, I have a very sweet disposition as a dog, in fact, more than once, (F/N) suggested that I make the change permanent. The tail I could live with. But the fleas, they're murder."

Once they got back up on the ground, it was night time and wolves could be heard howling. Ron sat down and the three tended to him, but (Y/N) glanced at Sirius who was walking away. "You better go," mumbled Ron to (Y/N) as he saw her staring at Sirius.

"No, no, it's fine, I'll stay." (Y/N) said.

"You go, Hermione and I will stay." Harry said.

(Y/N) glanced at Ron. "You okay?" She asked him as she got up.

"I'm fine, go," said Ron and (Y/N) walked away, slowly approaching Sirius

Hermione hissed as she examined Ron's wound. "That looks really painful."

"So painful." Ron said and Hermione looked at him. "They uh, they might chop it."

"I'm sure Madam Pompfrey will fix it in a heartbeat." Hermione said with little hope as she and Ron glanced at each other and looked in the other's eyes deeply.

Ron shook his head. "It's too late. It's ruined. It'll have to be chopped off."

"No, Ron, don't lose hope. Remember when Lockhart got rid of (Y/N)’s bones in her arm last year? A dog bite is nothing compared to that." Harry said.

Meanwhile, (Y/N) stood next to Sirius. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" He asked her. "I'll never forget the first time I walked through those doors. It'll be nice to do it again as a free man." He glanced at her. "That was a noble thing you did back there. He doesn't deserve it."

"Well, I just didn't think my dad would have wanted his two best friends to become killers. Besides, dead, the truth dies with him. Alive, you're free." (Y/N) responded.

"Turn me into a flobberworm. Anything but the Dementors!" The two look to see Peter Pettigrew held by Lupin and beside Ron. "Ron! Haven't I been a good friend? a good pet? You wont let them give me to the Dementors, will you? I was your rat!" He turned to Hermione. "Sweet girl, clever girl! Surely you won't-"

"Get away from her!" Lupin dragged Pettigrew up.

(Y/N) and Sirius look back at the castle. "I don't know if you know, (Y/N), but when you were born, (F/N) and (M/N) made me your godfather."

"I know." (Y/N) told him.

"Well, I can understand if you choose to stay with your aunt and uncle, but, if you ever wanted a different home-"

"What? Come and live with you?"

"It was just a thought. I can understand if you don't want to."

"(Y/N)!" Both Sirius and (Y/N) heard Harry scream and they turned to see a full moon.

Lupin stared at the moon and froze at the spot. His pupils were dilated and the only thing he could focus on was the moon itself and his heart beat was increasing and beating faster, louder and harder, then his pupils shrank back to normal and he lowered his hand, his eyes changing color and his mouth gaped, marking the beginning of the transformation.

Sirius Black sprinted over to Lupin. "Remus, my old friend, have you taken your potion tonight?" He wrapped him in a tight hug, as if he was trying to stop the transformation. "You know the man you truly are, Remus! This heart is where you truly live! Here!"

Peter Pettigrew panicked and (Y/N), Harry, Ron and Hermione gathered together, all holding each other. Lupin drops his wand and Pettigrew grinned, grabbing the wand, but (Y/N) disarmed him in time. "Expelliarmus!" Still, it didn't do too much, Pettigrew waved before he transformed into a rat and he escaped, leaving behind his clothes. (Y/N) tried to chase after him but was held back by Harry.

The four could only watch Sirius holding Lupin tightly who was still transforming. "Remus! Remus!" Sirius cried out. Lupin's nails became sharp and he howled, his clothes beginning to rip. "Run! Run!" Sirius shouted. When the transformation was complete, Sirius was shaken off and he fell to the ground.

"Come on, come on," said (Y/N), dragging the three together, but Hermione lets go.

"Wait, wait!" Hermione exclaimed and walked away, ignoring the three's pleads for her to stay because of how ineffective and bad that would be. "Professor? Professor Lupin?" The werewolf only stared at her. He then howled and Hermione stepped back.

(Y/N), Harry, and Hermione all cover Ron. "Nice doggy, nice doggy!" Ron muttered.

Snape then appeared in front of the four. "There you are, (L/N)!" Suddenly, Lupin growled and Snape turned around and outstretched his arms to cover (Y/N), Harry, Ron and Hermione. As Lupin approached them, he slashed his hand and the five fell to the ground and Hermione shrieked.

Then Sirius, now transformed as a dog appeared and went right at Lupin, charging at him. The two growl at each other and continue to fight each other. Then Sirius ran away and Lupin chased after him. (Y/N)'s eyes widened and she began to run. "Sirius!"

"Come back here, (L/N)!" Snape shouted.

Her breath hitched as she watched Lupin toss Sirius at the big rock and the latter whining from the pain. She continued to run and grabbed a rock, throwing it at Lupin. He turned and growled at her. As he ran towards her and got on two legs, he then heard the call of his own kind, making him pause and come after that.

She then turned and looked at Sirius who was slowly running away as he continued to whine. Then he transformed back into a human and had a limp walk then seemingly fell. (Y/N) then ran after him.

The girl found Sirius in a forest by a lake, seemingly unconscious. Running beside his body, she turned him to lay on his back. "Sirius!" His eyes were closed and he was badly wounded, looking much worse than how he looked when she first met him in the Shrieking Shack. That was saying something as Sirius already looked awful during their first meeting. "No, Sirius!" She pleaded, trying to get him to stay with her. They just met and she discovered how he truly was, an innocent man whose life was ruined. She wasn't going to allow anyone to take her godfather so early.

Suddenly, the lake began to freeze. Sirius' eyes shot open and he began to scream, and (Y/N) looked up to see Dementors flying around above them. One of them went down and began to give Sirius the Dementor's Kiss, sucking his soul out. (Y/N) stood up and whipped her wand out. "Expecto Patronum!"

This seemed to work and it was blocking the Dementors from getting Sirius. Then the shield went away and she encountered a Dementor and she screamed, falling to the ground beside Sirius. She could only watch a Dementor return and continue finishing what they started with Sirius screaming. She looked up and a second Dementor was giving her the kiss, and eventually, the Dementors succeeded in ridding Sirius' soul. (Y/N) saw something come out of his mouth and then she looked up and saw something.

On the other side of the forest was a fully casted Patronus that took the shape of a fox, although the Patronus is bigger than what a fox is actually like in reality. The fox released a powerful shield that got all the way to the other side where (Y/N) and Sirius were, getting rid of the Dementors. She looked down at Sirius and saw that the thing that came out of his mouth, which was actually his soul, went back in his mouth and his soul and body were one once more again.

Sirius gasped and he took deep breaths. (Y/N) looked forward but her vision began to blur, unable to see the fox clearly, but before she lost consciousness and fell on her side besides Sirius, the girl was looking for whoever saved their lives and she swore she saw someone so familiar, but also someone that shouldn't be here at the same time.

Mother...


	12. A Turn of Events

When (Y/N) regained consciousness, she was in the hospital ring and the sound of the clock was louder than Hermione calling out to her. She opened her eyes and glanced at Harry and Hermione who was in a better state than her, and most certainly Ron. "I saw my mom." She told them.

"What?" Harry asked.

"She sent the Dementors away." (Y/N) said. "I saw her across the lake."

Hermione leaned down. "Listen (Y/N), they've captured Sirius! Any minute the Dementors are going to perform the kiss!"

This made (Y/N) quickly get off the bed. "You mean they're gonna kill him?"

"No, it's worse," said Hermione, "much worse. They're going to suck out his soul." The door opened and Dumbledore came in. Hermione turned around and began to walk. "Headmaster, you've got to stop them! They've got the wrong man!"

(Y/N) walked and stood beside Hermione. "It's true, Sirius is innocents."

"It's Scabbers who did it," said Ron and they all looked at him.

"Scabbers?" Dumbledore asked baffled.

"He's my rat, sir," said Ron, "he's not really a rat, he was a rat. He was my brother Percy's rat. But then they gave him an owl-"

Harry shook his head and turned to Dumbledore. "Long story short, we know the truth. Please believe us."

"I do, Mr. Potter," said Dumbledore, "but I'm sorry to say the word of four 13 year old wizards will convince few others." He then walked over to Ron. "A child's voice, however honest and true, is meaningless to those who have forgotten how to listen." He then tapped Ron's wounded leg wrapped in a cast and he whimpered.

The bell rang. "Mysterious thing, time. Powerful, and when meddled with, dangerous. Sirius Black is in the topmost cell of the Dark Tower." He then looked at Hermione. "You know the laws, Ms. Granger. You must not be seen. And you would do well, I feel, to return before this last chime. If not, the consequences are too ghastly to discuss. If you succeed tonight, more than one innocent life may be spared. Three turns should do it, I think." He walked away. "Oh, by the way, when in doubt, I find retracing my steps to be a wise place to begin. Good luck."

(Y/N), Harry, and Ron were confused. "What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron asked.

The three looked at him and Hermione spoke. "Sorry Ron, but seeing as you can't walk," she pulled out her long necklace and put it on (Y/N) and Harry's own necks and she was turning something. (Y/N) reached out for it but Hermione swatted her hand away and continued to do what she needed to do.

Once she was finished, the hourglass turned on its own and (Y/N) looked around to see Harry and Hermione frozen and watched what was going on earlier albeit it was too fast. When that finished, Hermione took off the necklace. "What just happened? Where's Ron?" (Y/N) asked.

"7:30. Where were we at 7:30?" Hermione asked the two.

"I don't know, going to Hagrid's?"(Y/N) said.

Hermione grabbed her arm. "Come on, we can't be seen!"

The three then started to run to Hagrid's place, though every few seconds (Y/N) would call for her as she was still confused. "Hermione, will you please tell me what you're doing!" After a while of running, they stood by a hallway where they watched Hermione confront Malfoy. "That's us." She began to slowly walk out. "This is not normal."

But Harry dragged her back in the hallway and Hermione pulled out her necklace, showing it to her. "This is a Time-Turner, (Y/N). McGonagall gave it to me first term. This is how I've been getting to my lessons all year." Hermione explained.

"You mean we've gone back in time?" (Y/N) asked.

"Yes, couldn't you tell? How else would we see ourselves during something that's already happened?" Harry snapped.

"Dumbledore obviously wanted us to return to this moment," said Hermione and she looked out again, "clearly something happened he wants us to change."

The three then watched Hermione punch Malfoy again. "Good punch." (Y/N) said.

Hermione smiled. "Thanks." They then saw Malfoy arrive. "Malfoy's coming!" She said and the three ran away, hiding beside a wall and ducked.

"I'm gonna get that jumped up mudblood, mark my words!" Malfoy shouted.

The three slowly crawled. "Come on. We should be on our way to Hagrid's." (Y/N) said, then they slowly jogged towards his place then stopped to stand beside the stone wall.

"Look, Buckbeak's still alive!" Harry said happily.

(Y/N) looked at Harry then at Buckbeak, an idea had popped up in her head. “Come on, we’re going to save him too. We’ll set him free first before we get to saving Sirius.”

”What? No, (Y/N)!” Hermione exclaimed in a whisper tone. “It’s too risky!”

”Then why did Dumbledore say more than one innocent life can be spared?” (Y/N) shot back. “Who else is innocent other than Sirius and Buckbeak?”

Hermione sighed. “Fine, but if we all get seen, it’s all your fault.”

They slowly went down the wet steps and cut across the grass, stopping by the huge pumpkins and taking cover there. (Y/N) turned and saw authorities and the executioner arrive as the crows flew in the air, cawing. "Here they come. I'd better hurry."

Harry and Hermione pull her down as she tried to get up. "Fudge has to see Buckbeak before we steal him." Harry said. "If he doesn't, he'll think Hagrid set him free."

(Y/N) nodded and looked at the window, where Ron got Scabbers back. "That's Pettigrew." (Y/N) mumbled.

Harry and Hemione pull her away. "(Y/N), you can't!"

"Hermione, that's the man who betrayed my parents! You don't just expect me to sit here!" She tried to get up but the two pull her down again.

"Yes, and you must! This is your idea, don’t go messing it up!" Hermione said. The three walked away and sat with their backs on the pumpkins. "(Y/N), you're in Hagrid's hut now. If you just go bursting in, you'll think you've gone mad. Awful things happen to wizards who meddle with time, (Y/N). We can't be seen." They then hear Fudge, Dumbledore, and the executioner arriving and they turned to them. "Fudge is coming." Hermione looked back at the window. "And we aren't leaving. Why aren't we leaving?"

Hermione looked down and noticed a familiar green stone on the pumpkin. She picked it up and threw it right in the hut and at the vase. Hermione then looked away, hiding herself.

"Are you mad?" (Y/N) hissed.

Harry looked down and picked up another stone and threw it in the hut, only to hit the back of (Y/N)'s head. Harry hid himself and (Y/N) lightly groaned in pain, rubbing the back of her head. "That hurt!" She hissed at him.

"Sorry." Harry muttered.

They watch someone knock on the door and as Hagrid opened the front door, the back door opened revealing past (Y/N), Harry, Ron and Hermione watching and slowly walk out. "We're coming out the back door, go!" Hermione said and (Y/N), Harry, and Hermione walked away, hiding in the forest by a tree. They watch their past selves take cover by the pumpkins.

(Y/N), Harry, and Hermione move a little bit to watch their past selves. (Y/N) pushed a branch aside and narrowed her eyes. "Is that really what my hair looks like from the back?"

"(Y/N)!"

A twig snapped and the three hid as their past selves turned around. Once the four ran away, the three slowly walked out and watched the four run away. They took cover by the pumpkins again and hear Dumbledore talking, but no one was outside. "Okay, go, (Y/N), go!" Hermione said and (Y/N) stepped forward, getting some of the crows away.

Buckbeak turned and saw (Y/N). The girl bowed and the hippogriff bowed back. She grabbed the chains and got bit by a crow but that didn't stop her from pulling the chains away. Harry and Hermione walked behind her. "Okay, Buckbeak, come quickly, come with us now, come on." (Y/N) said. She began to pull the chain and Harry helped her pull the chain as Hermione sat on the pumpkin, telling the two to hurry. Buckbeak made a noise. "Buckbeak, okay? Quickly, hurry up, okay?" (Y/N) then heard Dumbledore talk about how long his name was.

"Hurry up now Buckbeak, okay?" (Y/N) continued and the two pulled the chains and Hermione arrived with a number of dead ferrets.

"Come on Buckbeak, come on and get the nice dead ferret!" Hermione said, making Buckbeak instantly get up and (Y/N) and Harry fell back on the ground, with Hermione tossing the ferrets for Buckbeak to eat. "Come on, it's here! Come on, Beaky!" Hermione said as she lead the group and she walked away, with (Y/N), Harry, and Buckbeak following. (Y/N) and Harry still held on the chain.

Hermione held her arms up when they watch Dumbledore explain something irrelevant to Fudge. Then she continued feeding Buckbeak ferrets. "Come on, Buckbeak!" (Y/N) and Harry pull the chain and drag Buckbeak into the forest, with Hermione teasing the hippogriff by holding out ferrets.

Fudge then insisted to get it over with and they all turn only to see Buckbeak gone. "But where is it? I saw the beast just a moment ago!"

Hagrid narrowed his eyes. "Buckbeak?"

(Y/N) and Harry watched together from one tree while Hermione (still holding the dead ferrets) and Buckbeak watched together as well.

"Well, we must search the grounds!" Fudge said.

"Search the skies if you must, minister, meanwhile, I'd like a nice cup of tea or a large brandy." Dumbledore said, completely unfazed. "Oh executioner, your services are no longer required. Thank you."

A crow sat on Fudge's hat and in frustration, the executioner chopped a pumpkin in half.

Moments passed and Hermione continued leading the group, still holding dead ferrets while (Y/N) and Harry were still pulling the chain. "Come on! This way!"

"Come on!"

"This way now!"

Hermione tossed another ferret and Buckbeak caught it. Harry looked at Hermione. "Now what?"

"We save Sirius." Hermione said and began to run.

"Yes, of course, but how?" (Y/N) asked.

"No idea." Hermione said and the three ran in the forest, leaving Buckbeak behind. They stop to see Lupin casting a spell that stopped the Whomping Willow to go crazy. "Look, it's Lupin!" They watch the tree stop moving and see another figure arriving. "And Snape's coming!"

"And now we wait." Harry said.

Hermione nodded. "And now we wait." She repeated and the three sat down together.

Birds flew past (Y/N), Harry, and Hermione, startling them. They turn to see Buckbeak eating the birds. "At least someone's enjoying himself." Hermione muttered.

"Yeah." (Y/N) mumbled, then she turned to Harry. "Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Before, down by the lake when I was with Sirius, I did see someone. That someone made the Dementors go away."

"With a Patronus." Hermione jumped in the conversation. "Harry and I heard Snape telling Dumbledore. According to him, only a really powerful wizard could have conjured it."

(Y/N) looked away. "It was my mom." She smiled. "It was my mom who conjured the Patronus."

"(Y/N), your mom is-"

(Y/N) frowned. "Dead, I know." She cut off Harry and glanced at him, then looked away from him. "I'm just telling you what I saw."

Hermione looked forward. "Here we come." They got up and watched what was going on.

"You see Sirius talking to me there?" (Y/N) asked the two.

"Mhm." Harry and Hermione mumbled.

"He's asking me to come live with him."

"That's great."

"When we free him, I'll never have to go back to the Walkers. It'll just be me and him." She looked at Harry and Hermione. "We could live in the country, some place you can see the sky, I think he'll like that after all those years in Azkaban."

She then realized a full moon rose and watched Sirius telling the group to run, Lupin transforming and Pettigrew escaping. "Let's go." She said and the three begin to run away. They stopped and watch past (Y/N) throw a rock at Lupin. Hermione then howled. She held Hermione. "What are you doing?"

"Saving your life!" Hermione said and continued to howl.

"Thanks." (Y/N) said.

"Great. Now he's coming after us." Harry said.

"Yeah, I didn't think about that," admitted Hermione, "run!"

Hermione ran and Harry grabbed (Y/N)'s hand and the three begin to run away for their lives, trying to avoid the werewolf. Later, (Y/N) unintentionally tripped and Harry pulled her back up and Hermione continued to lead themselves deep in the forest and hid beside a huge tree.

They watched Lupin get on two legs and begin to walk away, and Hermione slowly walked to the other side of the tree and Harry followed, his hand still gripping tightly on (Y/N)'s and tugging it for her to follow him. They hear Lupin howl and Hermione continued moving and Harry and (Y/N) followed her, but unbeknownst to them, Lupin came on the other side, not too far behind them.

Lupin growled, making the three slowly turn and see the werewolf was right there. Lupin got on two legs and growled at them for the second time. 

Hermione shrieked and Harry held (Y/N) securely in his arms and they both looked away, with Harry in front as if he were to gladly give up his life for hers, shielding her against Lupin should he attack.

As Lupin made his way towards the three, Buckbeak came out of nowhere and stepped in front of (Y/N), Harry, and Hermione and began attacking the werewolf, smacking Lupin as if he did it everyday. Lupin growled and tried to charge at Buckbeak, but Buckbeak only raised his feet and waved his wings, which was more than enough to scare Lupin and made him run away from them and the hippogriff continued to caw at the werewolf. Buckbeak then turned to look at (Y/N), Harry, and Hermione.

Hermione took a bunch of deep breaths. "That was so scary." She whispered.

"Poor Professor Lupin's having a really tough night." (Y/N) said, still being held by Harry. Suddenly, the wind became strong and all of their hairs were being flown back. As they look down and watch all the crumbled leaves and broken twigs fly past their feet, the three look up to see a bunch of Dementors flying in the air. "Sirius. Come on!" (Y/N) exclaimed and the three ran away, with (Y/N) in the front leading the other two, still holding Harry's hand and Hermione following not too far behind.

They stopped by the lake to see (Y/N) attempt to drive the Dementors off and keeping them away from Sirius. They heard Sirius screaming as his soul was getting sucked out. "This is horrible!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Don't worry," said (Y/N), "my mom will come. She'll conjure the Patronus." They watch both (Y/N) and Sirius slowly losing their souls. "Any minute now, right there, you'll see!" She pointed at the place where she saw her mother and the fox.

But no one arrived.

"(Y/N), listen to me," began Harry, "no one's coming."

"Don't worry, she will! She will come!" (Y/N) said.

The three continued to watch Sirius gasping, choking and screaming as he continues to get his soul sucked out of him.

"You're dying." Hermione said. "The both of you."

Cold air came out of (Y/N)'s mouth as she breathed. It occurred to her that her mother was never going to arrive. If she wasn't going to do it, then (Y/N) will do it herself. She walked over by the lake, ignoring Harry and Hermione's calls. She pulled out her wand and aimed it at the air, with Harry, Ron, and Hermione in her thoughts.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Her Patronus took the shape of a fox that released a powerful shield and it surrounded the entire forest, slowly driving off the Dementors and past (Y/N), Harry, and Hermione watched all of this happening. The shield remained intact and was able to keep it up for a long while, and once she let go, past (Y/N) passed out and Sirius' soul entered his body.

(Y/N) then lowered her wand and took a couple of deep breaths.

After that, (Y/N), Harry, and Hermione hopped on Buckbeak and went for a ride to save Sirius, with (Y/N) in front. "You were right, Harry!" (Y/N) said. "It wasn't my mom I saw earlier, it was me! I saw myself conjuring the Patronus before! I knew I could do it this time because, well, I had already done it! Does that make sense?"

"No!" Harry shouted.

Hermione was not very pleased about flying, however. “(Y/N), you know I don't like flying- AHHH!"

(Y/N) smirked and made Buckbeak fly faster, and she and Harry cheered while Hermione continued to scream in fear.

They landed by where Sirius' cell was and Hermione stood in front of it. "Bombarda!"

It had been (Y/N)'s idea to get Sirius and Buckbeak escape together. (Y/N), as usual, sat in the front and Sirius who sat behind her laughed, enjoying the flight, while Hermione still looked nervous about flying. (Y/N) got Buckbeak to land on a place nearby the small fountain, and Harry and Hermione were the first to hop off, and Sirius was next, with him helping (Y/N) off the hippogriff, taking her hand and bringing her in the hallway then he let go.

"I'll be forever grateful for this, to the three of you." Sirius said.

"I want to go with you." (Y/N) said.

"One day, perhaps," said Sirius, "for some time, my life will be too unpredictable. And besides," he placed both of his hands on (Y/N)'s shoulders, "you're meant to be here."

"But you're innocent." (Y/N) said.

"And you know it," said Sirius, and (Y/N) sat down on the bench and Sirius knelt down, "and for now, that will do." He then cupped his cheeks. "I expect you're tired of hearing this, but you look so like your mother. And, you have-"

(Y/N) chuckled. "My mother's looks. Yeah, I know, you were about to say it twice."

"Well, yes, there's no denying that, but I meant to say you have your father's heart too. Even with (M/N)'s looks, I still see so much of (F/N) in you," said Sirius, "it's cruel that I got to spend so much time with (F/N) and (M/N), and you so little, but know this, the ones that love us never really leave us. And you can always find them in here." He placed his hand on (Y/N)'s chest where her heart was.

Sirius Black stood up and walked in front of Harry, giving him a small smile. "The world would be a better place if there were more people like you. Anyone would be lucky to have you as a friend. Perhaps even more than just friends." He shot a quick glance at (Y/N) that no one caught before walking away and hopped on Buckbeak. 

He glanced at Hermione. "And you really are the brightest witch of your age."

Sirius held the chain and Buckbeak cried and got on two legs before running and flying away, living their lives in exile for now. (Y/N), Harry, and Hermione all ran out the courtyard to watch him leave.

Then the bell rang and Hermione's eyes widened. "We have to go." Hermione said and she began to run and (Y/N) and Harry followed her. Soon they make it back in the Hospital Wing in time the three see Dumbledore closing the door.

"Well?" Dumbledore asked.

"He's free. We did it." (Y/N) said.

Dumbledore walked past. "Did what? Good night."

The three glanced at each other and opened the door to see their past selves disappear. They walked in and saw Ron's widened eyed. "How did you get there? I was talking to you there! And now you're there!"

Hermione turned to (Y/N). "What's he talking about, (Y/N)?"

(Y/N) snickered. "I don't know."

Harry laughed. "Honestly Ron, how can somebody be in two places at once?"


	13. The Firebolt

(Y/N) entered Lupin's classroom and walked upstairs where his office was. He was playing some music and he looked like he was organizing his room. "Hello, (Y/N)." Lupin greeted and turned around, placing a stack of books on his desk. "I saw you coming." He waved his wand and a small cabinet on a table closed. He saw (Y/N)'s widened eyes as she realized he was leaving. "I've looked worse, believe me."

She slowly walked in the office. "You've been sacked."

"No," said Lupin, tearing a paper in two, "I resigned, actually."

"Resigned? Why?"

"Well, it seems that somebody let slip the nature of my condition. This time tomorrow, the owls will start arriving and parents will not want someone, um, well, someone like me teaching their children."

"But Dumbledore-"

"Dumbledore has already risked enough on my behalf," said Lupin, "besides, people like me are, well, let's just say I'm used to it by now." He waved his wand again and a small curtain fell down, and his case was organized and locked. (Y/N) only stared at the case sadly. "Why do you look so miserable, (Y/N)?"

(Y/N) glanced at Lupin. "You were the best professor I've had within my three years here, sir. On another note, none of it many difference. Pettigrew escaped."

"You are too kind, (Y/N)." Then he leaned over the desk, placing his hands on it. "Didn't make any difference? (Y/N), it made all the difference in the world. You helped uncover the truth! You saved an innocent man from a terrible fate!" He chuckled. "It made a great deal of a difference." He grabbed his bag and began walking. "If I am proud of anything, it is of how much you have learned this year. Now, since I am no longer your teacher, I feel no guilt whatsoever, about giving this back to you." He pointed to the open and unfolded Marauder's Map. "So now I'll say goodbye, (Y/N). I feel sure we'll meet again sometime."

She nodded.

"Until then, mischief managed."

The Marauder's Map closed and folded on its own and the ink vanished. Lupin took one look at her before walking away. She slowly stood by the doorway and watched him leave, sadness filling her heart.

When (Y/N) left the room to enter the Great Hall, she encountered a group of boys and girls surrounded by the Gryffindor table and arguing about who gets to take something upstairs. "Stand back, I said! Or I'll take it upstairs if you don't settle!"

"(Y/N)!" Neville then ran towards her and Seamus followed. "Wherever did you get it, (Y/N)?"

"Can I have a go, (Y/N)? After you, of course." Seamus said.

(Y/N) looked at Seamus. "I have no idea what you're talking about, but no, you cannot have a go, Seamus. What are you talking about, anyway?"

"Quiet!" Ron said, holding a crutch to assist himself. "Let the woman through. I didn't mean to open it, (Y/N). It was badly wrapped and they made me do it." He pointed at the twins.

"Did not!"

(Y/N) pulled away the sheets and her eyes widened at seeing the one broom that has been in her mind for a long time. The Firebolt.

"It's a Firebolt. It's the fastest broom in the world."

(Y/N) reached for the broom. "For me? But who sent it?"

"No one knows." Harry said.

Hermione grabbed a feather. "This came with it."

(Y/N) softly smiled. Sirius and Buckbeak...

(Y/N) decided to give the Firebolt a go. She ran out to the courtyard and the doors opened on its own, with her housemates following her. "Go on, (Y/N)!"

"Yeah, let's see!"

"How fast is it, (Y/N)?"

Before (Y/N) mounted on the broom, she saw Harry appear right in front of her. She looked at him and smiled at him, and gestured for him to come and hop on the Firebolt.

Harry shook his head and blushed. "No, I think I'll just stay down here on the ground, you can go though, you're a great flyer."

But everyone around them didn't seem to want Harry to stay behind. "Oh come on, Harry!"

"Yeah, come on!"

"Go and have a ride on the Firebolt with her!"

"Don't be shy!"

A couple of boys and girls pushed him forward next to (Y/N). "Alright, alright, I'll go on!" He exclaimed as (Y/N) mounted on the broom and he slowly got on behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

(Y/N) looked at him. "Just hold on tight, Harry, I got you."

"Yeah, I kno- AHHHHH!"

(Y/N) flew up without any warning and the both of them screamed, more so Harry, and they went up in the air, even getting as far as outside the castle bounds but eventually their screams turned into cheers and (Y/N) was able to maintain control on her Firebolt and began flying at a safe speed and the both of them were having the time of their lives.


End file.
